CL Rewind
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: The Code Lyoko series, rewriten with your's truly under the name Jessica Meyers, uhh...maybe I'll think of a better summary later
1. XANA Awakens part 1

**Yay, my first episode with me in it! It took a lot longer than I thought, cause I'm taking the episode watching it and taking quotes so you can only watch a few seconds at a time...**

_

* * *

Diary of Jeremie Belpois, Kadic Academy, 8__th__ grade student, October 9..._

While Jeremie went on and on with his diary or whatever, I went into the elevator to go turn on the Supercomputer. Ever since I came to Kadic I stuck myself with Jeremie, sure it got me a lot of teasing from Sissi, and I would probably be labeled as a nerd forever, but it was WAAAAY worth it. Why, well, when Jer had his little robot project, I wanted to help, because I'm his friend (I can't believe it!) and robots are cool, so when he needed parts for his robots, and went to a certain abandon factory, I went with him.

And here I was, in front of the towering black and gold Supercomputer, it was a lot taller than real life! With the switch in front of me I thought of all the adventures that lay ahead, Carthage, Replikas, I could just not start it, leave the computer off, but no, I refused to alter CL history. I took the lever and switched it on. It suddenly lit up all gold and a burst of wind blasted my long brown hair straight back.

"Hello there Xana, I look forward to doing battle with you."

I went back up to the lab and walked over to Jer.

"Now, let's see what you've got under the hood my friend."

He typed some stuff on the computer and Aelita's window popped up, she looked really confused.

"What is this, a video game?" Jeremie asked

"I dunno Jer." Of course I knew exactly what it was, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Who are you, where am I" the pink haired elf asked us.

Jeremie's jaw dropped, he was absolutely stunned.

"Well, you appear to be some sort of AI. I'll look into it."

"Not now Jer, we have to get to sleep. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, we were in science class, I sat next to Jeremie like always. Ulrich was sitting right behind us.

"Hi, are you Ulrich Stern?

As soon as I heard his voice I turned around and almost lost it, no matter how many times I'd seen it Odd's hairdo in XANA Awakens it always made me crack up. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing!

"That depends, who wants to know?"

"His brand new roommate, Odd Della Robbia! I'm new and the principal told me to room with you, but don't worry, I'm totally cool! Relax, you won't even know I'm here."

"I better not, listen, we don't exactly go way back so for now let's take things nice and slow, okay?"

"Okay, nice and slow."

Just then Sissi walked by, god I hated her, she's an annoying, prissy, brat, nothing more. But today she didn't stop at my table to make fun of us, she went right to her "Ulrich darling" BLECH!

"Hello Ulrich, I have something very important to tell you."

"Like I broke a nail, or my pink shirt ran, or-"

"No, nothing as drastic as that, it's about you and me Ulrich. If you want to know more come to my dorm at eight. I'll be waiting"

"I didn't know there were such hot babes at Kadic" Odd said

"That's the principals daughter, all guys flip over her, but she's only flipped for me."

"That's cool."

"No, it really isn't, she's a brain dead leach."

"Oh, in that case it's pretty lame."

* * *

During lunch brake Jer and I went back to the factory to give Aelita a report on what Jeremie had figured out.

"Oh artificial intelligence, can you hear me."

"Yes, but I'd prefer if you called me something else."

"Maya!" They stared at me. "Um...I think we should call her Maya."

"I like it, Jessica, but what I really want to know is what I'm doing here?"

"Well, it's not that simple," Jeremie said. "But I do have some answers, your part of a virtual environment called Lyoko, you should get out of there, do you see any doors?"

A few second past before we got an answer.

"No, I don't see anything like- ah!"

A few more seconds of silence.

"Jeremie...this, you have to see this."

"I'd love to, think you could give me a visual."

After a little bit a window opened up revealing the Forest Sector. And the Holomap appeared, it was so cool!

"Maya, there isn't just a forest out there, there's a whole world out there."

"5 sectors!" I said

"Really, I only see 4."

"Oh...right, I must have seen something wrong."

"Uh, guys, I'm not alone, there are some animals..." Maya's voice came from the computer.

Ah, Kankrelats, it's too bad Aelita couldn't fight them...

Just then we heard Maya's high pitched scream

"Jeremie, they're attacking me!"

"Get to the Tower!"Jeremie yelled at her.

We could see her life point bar going down and then back up as she collapsed in the Tower.

"Come on, Jer, she'll be fine as long as she stays in the Tower. Let's go."

* * *

I decided to take a break and walk through the forest. I had been so busy the past few months making certain that Jeremie would take me to the factory and trying to do well at Kadic, I hadn't had time to take in the beautiful French scenery.

I took in every aspect, the autumn colored foliage, the slight breeze, the absence of the unbearable humidity back home. It was all beautiful, I was almost upset that I would have to go into action soon. Oh well.

I made my way back to the Academy when, of all luck, Jim caught me.

"Meyers! What were you doing off of school grounds?"

"Well, Jim...um, I was-"

Just then that kid Matthias showed up. "Hey Jessy, did ya hear, Belpois's in the infirmary, he got shocked real bad by the vending machines."

Before he was even done I was off in the direction of the infirmary, and so the Xana attacks begin. On my way there I saw Ulrich pass me, probably he'd just been visiting Jeremie.

"Hey Stern, is he alright?"

"Yeah, nurse says it's just some electrical shocks and burns."

I breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay, for now...Jer, was lying down on a hospital bed when I came in.

"I heard the juice joke, that was pretty bad." I said

"Yeah."

"So Yolanda, how long is Jeremie gonna be here?"

"Oh, just a few hours, if that. But Jeremie you need to stay out of classes for today."

"Alright, I'm of to Art class, call me when you get out of here, we still need to finish up those robots."

"I really hope that isn't code for something you two shouldn't be doing."

"What...me and Jeremie, that's...EW GROSS, I can't believe you would..EW!"

I left in disgust, seriously, UGH, I can't believe she would think of that. I didn't have a boyfriend, I wasn't looking for one, and I sure wasn't gonna hook up with anyone here.

* * *

"Alright, I think we may need some more materials, Jessica."

"Right, I'm off to the factory."

I took the material list from Jeremie and left for the factory, going through the extremely smelly sewers, did I mention they smelled really bad? I got some sheet metal from the machinery rooms and put them down in the lab for Odd to find and attack the cables, or was it Ulrich...Oh, who cares.

Then the only thing I could do was go to the computer lab, sit in the big, comfy chair, and wait. And wait...and wait...and wait. 45 minutes later I finally heard the elevator start to move.

"Oh, hi Jerem- Stern...what are you doing here?"

"Jessica, this is Ulrich, you know each other right? Ulrich helped me out when our robots tried to electrocute me, I think we have a problem."

"Got that right, you're prone to electrocution good buddy, a layer of rubber should fix that though!"

"I think a better question is what are you doing here, Meyers?" who had completely ignored my coment

"I was with Jeremie when he discovered this." I said, gesturing

"So this is that mega computer you started?"

"Supercomputer." I corrected

"Yes, it's ultra powerful, and I discovered it runs a virtual world called Lyoko." Jeremie said

"You know what I think, that electric shock fried your brain!"

"Maybe so Ulrich, but my brains are just fine and I say that Lyoko is real."

"Yes, but Jessica you've always been a little...off. Listen, this is probably just a control center for the car factory."

I got up and said to his face, "It's real, Stern, I saw it with my own eyes there's a forest with weird animals and-"

"You're crazy Jess, this isn't anything more than-"

"Ahem!" Jeremie interrupted as Maya's window opened. "What would you say this is, Stern, a program for spray painting doors?"

"Hello Jeremie, Jessica." Maya said

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" Ulrich inquired.

"Maya, she lives on Lyoko so -stuck out my tongue at him-. She's an artificial intelligence. And no Jeremie did not program her!"

"I woke up as soon as Jessica started up the Supercomputer. My memory was erased though, I know nothing about myself."

But I knew everything about her, poor Aelita, her family is so screwed up.

"Maya has to hide in a sort of a Tower," Jeremie continued. "If she leaves she get's attacked by monsters, you gotta believe me!"

"Well, what if this is just a big video game?"

"Well, if it is, two things, one, it's a dang good video game, and two it's really dangerous." I said

"Yes, those robots were just programed to fetch a ball, and they almost killed me, you saw it yourself. And I saw this sort of logo just before they attacked, the same one the monsters had on Lyoko-"

"And the same one that was on the cover to the Supercomputer, a sort of target, or eye." I added.

"This just keeps getting better and better, you two should be in a creative writing class ya know that, so you're saying the thing that attacked Maya also wants to kill you too?"

"Yes, that's what I think." he said

"Well, Belpois, if this is real, if it's really that dangerous, I think we should shut this entire thing off and report it to the police."

If Jer had taken Ulrich's advice how different would the world be today?

"Okay, but first I want to materialize Maya on Earth." Jeremie said

"Oh, this is really too much, even if this is real what makes you two think you can bring a virtual person into the real world?"

"This is the first I've heard of materializing her, but if Jeremie says it's possible, then Maya will be going to school with us before you know it. He's a genius!" and she would be.

"Yeah, well I still don't believe you." Ulrich said

Jeremie thought for a minute and then got up and walked into the elevator. "I'll show you Stern."

We went into the elevator and went down a floor to the Scanner room, again, things were much more impressive in person!

"Whoa, what are they?' Ulrich asked

"Scanners, now I haven't found the program to bring Maya to Earth. But, I did find the one that allows someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko..."

And then Jeremie went though his entire speech about what happens when someone is virtualized, but since it is confusing and I already knew what happened I completely ignored it.

"In english?"

"Get into the cabin, get transferred to the virtual world." I explained for him.

"Meyers, you speak nerd?"

"Well, sorta..."

"There's no way this stuff exists,"

"You still don't wanna believe me.." Jer said

"I'd love to, but virtualization, it's straight out of science fiction."

"Yeah, well so is hover technology but that exists." I interrupted. "Listen, there's only one way to settle this and that's trying the process out for ourselves, then we can make our own conclusions."

"I was thinking the same thing Jessica, but we'll need a guinea pig."

Ulrich got that look I got so many times, he was thinking of some thing evil to do.

"Guinea pig, no problem."

And he left.

"What do we do now Jeremie?"

"We wait."

Pause...

"Bet you 5 bucks it's Della Robbia's dog."

"Hmm...okay."

* * *

A while later we heard the elevator going down which meant Ulrich was back with our test subject, and though the guys probably couldn't hear it, I heard Odd and Sissi the floor above arguing about...whatever they were arguing about. Then Ulrich came up to the lab and informed us that the guinea pig was in the scanner.

"Okay, let's see how it goes it's not gonna be a piece of cake."

"What about pie?" I asked.

"That either."

Jer stated typing in codes and whatnot on the keyboard.

"Okay, we're ready to go...I'm starting up the procedure." he pressed the enter key. "Transfer guinea pig, Scanner guinea pig..wait, this is the weirdest dog I've ever seen."

"That's no dog, it's..."

"Odd Della Robbia!" we said together.

"Uh...I don't know how to stop the process!" Jer panicked.

"HEELLPP!" we heard from down stairs, so we raced toward there.

We got there, "Sissi?"

"Ulrich! And...Jess..."

"Hi." Why her, why?

"_It's okay guys, Odd is safe and sound on Lyoko_." We could hear Jer's voice over the intercom. There was a long pause, and then_"Ulrich, Jessy, Della Robbia's in trouble, and it'll take me a while to devirtualize him, do you think you three could go to Lyoko and help him?"_

"YES!" again I was stared at, "Um...I would be happy to"

"Me too." said Ulrich

"Where, where does he wanna send us..?" asked Sissi who, to my delight, was really freaked out.

"Oh, just a virtual world where monsters try to massacre you, hey you wanted to go out with Ulrich, right, well now you can." I said, successfully creeping her out even more.

"Oh, no, no, I like real worlds, not the other kind."

"Your loss, my gain." I said stepping into the nearest scanner. I couldn't wait to see what I looked like, my weapon, my power, Eeeee, it was almost to much to bear!

"See ya, chicken, Jeremie, we're ready, start up the procedure!" Ulrich said and a few seconds later the doors closed. This was SOOOO exiting.

_"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Jessica..."_

A slight wind went though the cabin.

_"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Jessica...'_

The ring of light appeared and scanned me. I got a huge grin on my face and closed my eyes, dreams do come true!

_"Virtualization!"_

There was a huge burst of wind and I blacked out.

A few seconds later I landed perfectly (I'd been practicing) in the forest sector in front of Ulrich.

I looked down at myself, I had a blue shirt, a black and gold sash...a skirt, awww...oh well, I'm sure I wouldn't notice with all the monster butt kicking I'd be doing. Oh, speaking of that-

"Aw, cool, this sword rocks! What kind of weapon do you have, Jessica?"

"Oh, just this." I said, pulling out a silver rifle that was slung across my back. "by the way, nice samurai outfit, it suits you."

"Thanks, your, uh...outfit suits you too."

Just then Odd caught up,

"Hey, he's a samurai and she's a cheerlead-"

"Shut up Della Robbia, I am NOT a cheerleader!"

"Okay, but they're way cooler than mine, why is my outfit so lame."

_"I have no idea, maybe the scanners tap into your subconscious desires and project them onto your virtual avatar."_

"I don't dream about giant purple cats! What's more, I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich, or..."

"Jessica."

"Right, all I have are these big, useless paws-"

But just then he accidentally shot a Laser Arrow at Ulrich who thankfully dodged in time.

"Hey, watch it!" he said

"Hmm...I guess these arrows are pretty cool, I take back what I said."

_"Okay, now you need to get to Maya's Tower, I'll send you the coordinates..."_and his voice went out.

* * *

We started walking, hoping this was the right direction.

"Who's this Maya?" asked Odd

"A virtual girl that lives on Lyoko."

"You mean there are babes here too?" typical Odd

"Since when am I not considered a girl?" I said, a little annoyed

"Yeah, but you aren't virtual, I want to meet this Maya."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, sounds like Belpois is flipped for her." Ulrich said

"For a virtual chick, I mean I was kidding, is he nuts?"

"Sorta." I answered. "Hey Jer, are you gonna give us those coordinates?" I said to the sky, I knew Jeremie wasn't there but I had to look somewhere and it was better than looking at a tree or rock.

"Yeah Jeremie, are you asleep or what?" Ulrich asked

We waited.

"Hey, I see a tower, it could be that one." Odd said, pointing to the Forest Sector's Way Tower.

We quickly ran over to it with enhanced speed but then stopped dead, they couldn't find a way in, but I'd let them figure it out on their own.

"Is there a door?"Odd leaned on the wall and melted into it. Ulrich followed. I waited a few seconds, went to the front of the Tower, and walked in as well, I heard the guys distant screaming.

"Idiots."

Then I went to the edge of the platform, spread my arms, and made myself fall down...and then, up? It was so weird, there was...a shift in gravity or something. But the moving binary looked really cool! A moment later I landed on the platform in another sector and exited the Tower.

"Where are we?" asked Odd

"Well, looks like an ice barrier." I said, startling them both.

"How'd we get here then, huh, can you answer that?"

"Yes, I think these Towers have some sort of transportation system and that particular Tower brought us from the Forest, to the Arctic."

"You're beginning to sound like Jeremie." Ulrich pointed out.

I shrugged. "I guess I'm just good at figuring things out... Hey, looky there, weird that that Tower isn't the same colors as the others."

"I don't suppose you know why that is?" Ulrich asked

"Well obviously it's different than the others, but I don't know everything, Ulrich."

"Those creatures, " Odd said, pointing to some Bloks, "they're petty weird too."

They started shooting at us.

"Might be good to beat it." Suggested Ulrich

"Agreed!" Odd and I replied with enthusiasm as we ran away. I would have liked to fight them but frankly I didn't know how. Soon they surrounded us, three on three, seemed fair, but we were all rookies. Ulrich blocked some lasers, and was overall good at dodging. Odd magically knew how to use his shield and I absorbed blows with the rifle. Then Ulrich jumped on top of the Blok and started slicing at the top which did nothing whatsoever. The Bloks continued to shoot and Ulrich mostly blocked them all.

"So how do you kill these things?" Ulrich asked.

"I see some targets, maybe we should go for them."

I tried to shoot at the eye but I was a terrible shot, fighting like this went on for a while, we got shot a few times...

"Hey, anyone know how many life points we have?" Odd asked

But too late, he was devirtualized. That's when I noticed the bayonet attached to my rifle, well that made things easier. I ran my way up to the nearest Blok and stabbed it right in the eye, and it exploded, I like explosions. Ulrich got the idea, he stabbed a Blok to and it went BOOM! But while we were celebrating the remaining Blok devirtualized us both and I collapsed in the Scanner room. It took a lot out of me!

"At least we're alive." I mumbled

"Alive, are you sure?" Odd said, he was worse off than us.

From upstairs we heard screams for help an electrical sounds, we quickly climbed up the ladder to find Jeremie being held up by wires with one trying to electrocute him, and Sissi the chicken crying in the elevator crying "Ulrich! Ulrich!"

"Hang in there Jeremie!" I called out

We took sheet metal that I set up and hit the cables with them, bad idea it conducted electricity and hurt me all over, it was like that shock you get when you touch metal on a cold day except all over your body and like 1000 times worse. I collapsed and blacked out briefly. Ulrich did the same thing but as the cable came to finish him off Odd hit it with the sheet again.

"It works the second time, I told you that by the end of the day you wouldn't be able to do without me!"

He broke off the cable which sent Xana running, well, he was pretty weak at this point. The cables released Jeremie and after we'd all caught our breath, we gathered around the computer screen.

"Maya, you there?" Jeremie asked.

Her window popped up. _"Yes, is everything alright?"_

"We're a little shaken up but It could have been worse."

* * *

We walked quietly back to Kadic.

"Hey, Ulrich," I asked

"Yeah?"

"That guinea pig, it was Odd's dog, right?

"Uh yeah, why?"

I turned to Jeremie

"Pay up."

* * *

**Hope ya love it! Anyone have any suggestions to what kind of Warrior I am, or anything else for that matter. I wanna know what you think.**


	2. XANA Awakens part 2

**Why, hello there, I don't own ANYTHING here...unless a person can own themselves, Jer is that possible?**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**AUGH! WHY DOES THE JEREMIE FROM XANA! KEEP ESCAPING! Rob, get him outa here!**

**Jeremie: NOOOOOO, You'll never take me alive coppers! XANAXANAXANAxanaxanaxanaXANA!**

**-rolls eyes- Oh, just enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

I woke to the birds singing...that and Subdigital's music blasting my eardrums out! I grumpily pressed the off button and sat up, I am many things, but a morning person isn't one of them. I took a cold shower(stupid bad water heating), got into my favorite light blue T and denim shorts, and went down to breakfast.

* * *

I sat down at a table near the door with Ulrich and ugh, Sissi, thank goodness I wouldn't have to deal with her for more than a day. I took a swig of my hot chocolate when I heard the strangely high pitched voice for a teenage guy of Odd.

"Hey lovebirds, sleep well?"

Ulrich and Sissi just stared at his hair while I turned around.

"Hi Odd, I like your hairdo, it suits you." seeing his hair spiked up was much better.

"What are you talking about Jessica, it's ridiculous!" Ulrich said

"Yes, ridiculousness suits him!" we all laughed except Odd

"Hey, it's Lyoko style, pretty trendy, meow." And Odd started the engorgement that is the Della Robbia meal.

"Do you always eat this much?" Ulrich asked

"No, of course not, I'm actually not that hungry, anyone seen Jeremie?"

What, not gonna call him Einstein?

"He was working all night on Lyoko after he put the computer back together." I said

"He's a real Einstein."

And there it was.

"Who's Einstein?" Sissi, you're very, very dumb.

* * *

"So Jer, you want us to go back to Lyoko and bring Maya to a red Tower?" I asked, making sure I had it right.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only way to bring her into the real world, pretty wild huh?"

"More like really dangerous, we could have been wiped out for good last night!" Odd said. Wasn't he the one that loved the adventure?

"Yes, I think it's better if we just turn off the Supercomputer, too bad for Maya but it's not like she's human." Ulrich added

"But she still has intelligence, and emotions like we do.."

"Told you he's flipped over her." Ulrich said

"Come on guys, I'm just asking you to go one last time, then we shut this thing down for good."

"I'm with Jeremie, let's go kick monster butt!"

"How, we can't get past them! We'll probably be blown away in no time." Odd pointed out. Yeah, that was pretty pathetic last night, considering they were only Bloks...

"If only there were another member.." I said "But chicken over here refuses to go!"

"I'll go, after cheer leading practice."

"Thank you Sissi. Here's the deal, as soon as Maya is materialized into the real world I'll shut down the Supercomputer for good, but in the mean time we have to keep this a secret."

"I swear."

"Promise"

"Ditto."

"I'm great at keeping secrets."

"I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko, Ulrich."

"Me too, with some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking in the group." Odd said and we had a good laugh about it. Then Ulrich got up to go somewhere.

"Where ya going Ulrich, aren't you going to come watch my cheerleading routine?" Sissi asked

"I have something important to take care of."

Ulrich's rematch with Yumi, wasn't it, that reminded me, I would have to watch out for that electric ball monster.

* * *

After a few classes we decided to go to the library to work on some stuff.

"It's true that at first I thought Sissi was a real babe but the more I get to know her the more I realize...oh, how can I put this tactfully..."

"She's a turkey." I said

"Exactly."

We walked into the Kadic library and found a table to sit at. Jeremie took out his laptop while Odd and I took out our reports on electro chemical something.

Jer typed some stuff. "Bingo! A couple of days ago I dug up a new program on the Supercomputer called Return to the Past and I just figured out how to activate it!"

"That's great Einstein, but could you help me with my electrical chemistry report."

"Hey Odd, are you planning on calling me Einstein forever."

"Why not, so what about my report?"

"Well just state that blah blah blah blah, Einstein talk that I'm not gonna type."

"Really, that's it?"

"Well no, you have to give examples of course."

"Hmmm...Jessica, what'd you put?"

"I'm not telling you Odd, I worked hard on this, write your own." I said as I wrote the last few words and tucked it away in my folder before he could grab it.

Some kids walked behind us. "So Sissi, she got taken to the Infirmary." That kid sounded suspiciously like Ulrich

"What'd she do, pull a muscle in her brain trying to add 2+2?"

"No dude, she got electrocuted!"

We all exchanged a glance, most likely thinking the same thing...well except me. I was thinking meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow.

"Let's check things out at the infirmary."

We went there and heard Mr Delmas yelling at Nicholas and Herb.

"Well, she was in her room and got attacked by this weird electrical monster." Nicholas told him.

"Would you try to be serious, you're the one who's going to get a shock in a moment."

"To the factory?" I asked

"To the factory."

* * *

We ran to the manhole while Jer called Ulrich.

"Ulrich we need you, Sissi just got electrocuted by some...yeah, how'd you know...All the more reason to materialize Maya ASAP, we need to get to Lyoko and get her to the red Tower, if it works, we can shut it down tonight, meet us in the sewers." and he hung up.

We reached the manhole and climbed the manhole was actually farther from the factory than the boiler room so we had to run to catch up to him, he was with a "mysterious girl"

"Hey, who's the girl?" Jer asked

"Yumi, she was with me when the electrical thing attacked us, and she knows how to fight, so I figured..."

"Ok, ok, later, right now we have to get to the factory, let's go!" and we all ran, Yumi hesitated but then she followed.

We got to the bridge and ran to the factory, swung down the ropes, got into the elevator and went down to the lab.

"So, who's Maya?" Yumi asked.

"You're going to be meeting her in just a minute, go straight to the Scanner room and get ready for the big plunge."

"Big plunge, I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"Don't need one." I told her. Another thing, Yumi is a lot taller than she looks on TV.

The elevator door closed and went down to the Scanner room.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Yumi asked

"A virtual world with weird monsters, we're gonna try to materialize this girl who lives there by virtualizing ourselves onto Lyoko and getting her to an activated Tower." I said.

"This story of yours is pure Science Fiction!" Yumi said as she looked at the Scanners.

"Yeah, except it's real." Ulrich vouched for me

_"You guys ready, I'm starting up the procedure."_

"Don't tell me your scared." Ulrich told her.

"Wait, I want to go to."Yumi said.

"Uh, Jer, Yumi wants to go and there are only three Scanners."

_"Right, uh...two at a time, ladies first."_

"Yumi, that's us, get in."

_"Transfer Jessica, Transfer Yumi. Scanner Jessica, Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

* * *

_

We landed in Ice Sector, Yumi right behind me.

"Ouch!"

"I like your Geisha outfit."

"Hm..." Yumi said, looking down at herself. "Oh, thanks, yours is cool too."

Just then Ulrich and Odd landed next to us with a thud.

"Bummer, I'm still a big purple cat." Odd said "Hey, that Japanese outfit's pretty sharp, why am I the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko?"

"Um, mind telling me where we are." Yumi said, ignoring Odd

"A world that is virtual and strange, an evil corrupts it, but we don't know it's name, and our only hope is to reprogram this world." I explained.

"Ummm..."

"That's Jess, she's a bit weird, but you'll get used to her and the virtual world." Ulrich reassured her.

_"Move it, Maya needs you, she's in danger!"_

"Here we go!" Odd said, and we were off, somehow knowing in which direction to go...I stayed with Yumi.

After a few minutes of running we saw a team of Bloks surrounding Maya. Ulrich(being the fastest out of all of us) ran ahead and stabbed one. Odd destroyed one with an arrow and I somehow managed to get a good shot and destroyed another.

"Hi, you're Maya right, I'm Odd. I've got to admit you sure are a real cutie, Jeremie has good taste."

I blocked a laser coming right toward him.

"No time for flirting Odd. We have work to do."

"Right!"

Yumi was sorta standing back. "Hey, where's my weapon?" She found the fans. "Just fans?"

"Throw em." I told her.

She did so and knocked out the two remaining monsters.

"Not bad." Ulrich said

"Yeah, I think I'll keep them."

_"Good job guys, now bring Maya into the red Tower so we can materialize her!" _we ran for a few seconds and then Jer said. _"Odd, I think I found a good life sized example for your Electric Chemistry report."_

"The electric monster thing?" I asked.

_"Yeah, how'd you know?"_

"Just a hunch."

_"OK, where are you guys?"_

"We're coming up to the Tower." Ulrich said.

_"Well hurry it up, things are about to get jumpy around here, and watch out, there are some more monsters coming your way!"_

"Kay Jer."

As we got close to the Tower two big ol' Krabbes came to block us.

"Oh boy crabs, who brought the tartar sauce?" do I even have to say who said that?

We tried to get them by hitting at their legs one ran after Ulrich and me while the other was shooting at Odd.

"Whoa, not only are these things ugly, but they're tough too-" and he got devirtualized.

"Jeremie?" Aelita called out. "Odd just got devirtualized, Jeremie?"

I met up with Ulrich and Yumi. "I saw the target on the top of their shells, we need to get on top of them. I'll distract it, you get Ulrich up there."

I ran in front of it. "Hey, ya stupid Krabbe, over here!" It took the bait, Yumi boosted Ulrich onto the Krabbe, he stabbed it, it went boom! The other one hit Yumi's leg, Ulrich jumped at it but got shot midair and was devirtualized.

I ran over to Maya. "Get to the Tower!"

She ran but the Krabbe blocked her and prepared it's laser. But Aelita used Creativity to create an ice wall to block it.

"Nice going Ae-Maya!" I quickly caught myself.

"Yeah, did you do that?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Run to the Tower, hurry!"

Yumi forgot about the Krabbe, or didn't know...anyway she was devirtualized. I jumped out of the way and dodged until Maya got to the Tower.

"Bye now, Krabbey." and I landed in the Scanner room.

* * *

I climbed up the ladder.

"What was that, what were those flashes?" Oh joy, the principal was there along with Jim who was on the ground and...Sissi.

"Oh look, not only a chicken but a betrayer as well, nice going Sissi!" I yelled at her.

"I came to save you Jessica!...Ulrich!" She went to give him a hug but he wouldn't have it.

"Jessica is right, you swore to keep this place a secret"

"Well excuse me, but- Hey, what's that Chinese girl doing here?"

"I'm Japanese!" Yumi said, at least an inch or two taller than Sissi.

"What about Maya, did she come out of a Scanner?" Jer asked

"Nope, sorry Jer, she's still on Lyoko." Just 25 more episodes Jer, hang in there.

"Okay Belpois, this is quite enough, I order you to shut this thing down immediately, and then you can explain what exactly is going on here!"

"I think we should alert the authorities Mr. Delmas."

"I think so too, it's much too dangerous."

"You're nothing but a big trader Sissi!"

"No more than you are Ulrich darling."

"Let's go Belpois, kill this thing immediately and come with me!" the principal ordered

"No." He started typing up code and stuff for an RTTP, GO EINSTEIN, GO!

"What are you doing, Belpois?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Launching a new program, with some luck it'll work."

"What kind of program?" Ulrich asked.

Jer finished his typing "Return to the past now!"

We were all surrounded by that familiar (though this was the first time I'd actually experienced it) white void.

* * *

I was in the beautiful French woods, looking around. Hey, it worked! Not surprising, but where were the guys? Hmm...Vending machines!

I ran over there and ran past Jim.

"Miss Meyers what were you doing-"

"Sorry Jim, no time!"

I went right to them.

"Jessica, what's the rush, why did you come running over here?" Jer asked

"To congratulate you of course, that program was absolutely genius!"

"What are you talking about, Jessica? The robots?"

"No silly, the return to the past!"

"What?"

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi came up to him.

"What, you haven't forgotten about the Supercomputer and Lyoko and My big purple cat costume have you?"

"You guys know about all Lyoko? But how, Jess, did you tell them?" Jer asked.

"Weird." Yumi said. "Looks like the return in time didn't quite work on him."

Ulrich threw his coffee, or whatever drink he had and put his arm around Jer. "Come on we're gonna fill you in."

"Hey Ulrich why'd you throw away your drink, what does it cost, $2, maybe more?

"They're no good anyway." He shrugged

* * *

Later in Jer's room.

"But I don't understand, why would I not remember anything?"

"Probably cause you weren't scanned." I told him

"Well first thing tomorrow morning I'm going down to the Factory and getting myself scanned."

_"No Jeremie, first thing tomorrow you have to go and shut down the Supercomputer, it's too dangerous and you know it."_ Aelita said from her little window.

"Maya..."

_"Aelita, when I went into the Tower, I remembered my name!"_

"Aelita, that's even better than Maya! But what about bringing you in, I promised, just give me one more night to work it out, I'm sure I'll find a way!"

We all exchanged a glance. "Okay." Ulrich said

"Thanks guys!"

"We'll meet in the computer lab tomorrow morning to see how you're doing."

"Hey Jer, want me to help?" I asked

"No, I don't think you'll understand this kinda thing."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Even though I had every single answer at this point, but if he didn't want my help...

We all walked back to our respective rooms when we heard a very prissy annoying.

"Ulrich, where have you been? I've been waiting for you ALL NIGHT! I've never been stood up like this before!"

"Well, there's always a first time for everything, now excuse me, I'm with my friends." and we walked away from her.

"You're going to pay, do you here me, huh Ulrich!"

"I have a bad feeling about this girl Sissi, I get the feeling she's gonna give us a lot of grief." Odd said

"Mm-hm!"

* * *

The next morning we went to check on Jer.

"Mornin Jer, did you find anything?"

"Yes, I found X.A.N.A."

"What's Xana?"

"Yeah, and what is it an anagram for?"

"Hm...I don't think it is an anagram Jessica..."

_"Xana is a super dangerous program, like a virus that can control electricity! It activates Towers on Lyoko to gain access your world."_

"So, the electricity monster, the monsters on Lyoko, when you got shocked, Jeremie, the red Tower, it was all Xana?"

"Yes. Only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the Tower it uses to attack our world."

"What about materializing Aelita?"

"Well, I could do it, but I need some time..It's to dangerous, Xana could attack at any moment."

_"Face it Jeremie, We better just shut this thing down." _we all paused for a moment._  
_

"NO! I refuse to let that happen, Aelita!"

_"But Jes-"_

"Let me finish, we know how to stop Xana now, so let's leave it on, give Jeremie his time to create the materialization program. It would make our lives interesting at least. And after all, we are Lyoko Warrior." I said with a smile.

"YEAH!"

_"You really think you could do it?"_

"They don't call me Einstein for nothing! In a few weeks I'll have it figured out, until then, we all have to keep our pact."

"Relax, we all know how to keep a secret."

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I have school starting...For some strange reason to adults geometry homework comes before saving the world from an evil multi-agent program that wants to take over humanity, though it really should be the other way around...but what can I say, teachers are a strange bunch, I should know, my grandma's a sub. I won't be updating/publishing as fast as I'd like to because, well, I have like REALLY advanced math which means a lot of homework...I blame Xana...Oh, no, I didn't mean-**

**Jeremie: XANA!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL SEND JER TO YOUR HOUSE! AHHHHHHH!  
**


	3. Teddygozilla

**Hello people, I don't own Code Lyoko or any of it's characters, if I did it wouldn't have been on hiatus this long, there would be at least seven seasons by now, plus I would be a voice of one of the main characters ^_^**

**And today is 9/11 may we never forget :(  
**

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm here! Sorry for being so late. Homework..." I said running in to join the guys in getting ready for the school dance.

"Say no more good buddy, could you help us with this ladder?" Odd asked.

"Sure, hey what's Sissi doing out there with Milly and Tamiya?"

"Nothing good I'm sure. Now Odd hold it steady and I'll hang up the banner." Ulrich said.

"Sorry munchkins, I only talk to real reporters, I have no time for a couple of nerds." Wow...Sissi's voice sounded less...Sissish...

"But it's for the school news program! What about freedom of the press?" Milly pleaded.

"Oh Milly, little babies like yourselves have no freedom! Who needs your news anyway, you don't know the first thing about dances since you've never had a date and no one would ever want to dance with a jerk like you. Not even Herb and Nicholas, and they're complete losers!"

"Who needs them, there are lots of other boys!"

"Fine then, try to find one."

Milly came up to us.

"U-u-ulrich, would you be my date tonight?" Poor thing was on the verge of tears...

Ulrich came down and Yumi came over to see what was going on...oh if only Hiroki were here during this ep Milly wouldn't be so tortured...

"Uh, sorry Milly...that wouldn't be a good idea and I was kinda thinking of...um taking Yumi out..."

"See what did I tell you!" Sissi gloated at her. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a date for the Sandbox Dance but for right now why don't you go play with your dolls?"

Milly ran out of the building, crying Tamiya ran after her.

"I hope your proud of yourself Sissi. Ya know, we're in 8th grade, they're in 6th, it's only two years difference." I said.

* * *

We went back to setting up for the dance, but Ulrich was in a funk, he bit of tape a little too hard and taped the wires to the ground.

"Why so gloomy...Is it about Milly cause you could have said yes, you know how I am with...the prom.." Yumi told him.

Odd came swinging the mike around. "Even if I was your date?" my god, he didn't sound like himself at all!

"Give my that!" I snatched the mike away and started breathing right into the mike just to creep people out.

"Sissi did come on strong, if meanness is a quality of beauty queen she'll win for sure!"

Jer came in and sat down. "Yeah, but try to get miss world to see that."

"Miss world, more like miss in her own world!" Odd said, it got us a growl from the she dog herself.

* * *

Later that day we were hanging out under the arches.

"So, Jess, who are you going to the dance with?" Odd asked

"No one."

"What, no date, I would think the guys would be swarming over you!"

"Yeah Odd, just like all the girls swarm after you!" We all laughed except Odd who thought I was serious.

"Exactly!"

"Um, no offense Odd, but you couldn't get a second date with a girl if your life depended on it!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah, then who's your date, laddies man?" Ulrich asked sarcastically.

"Well, uh...nobody yet, but-"

But he was cut off because a group of kids had formed around Sissi and Mr. Delmas, everyone was asking questions and, well, it looked like Sissi was traumatized by a Xana incident involving a giant teddy bear called Teddygozilla. And my friends back home said I was crazy for thinking giant teddy bears would rule the world. Well they would if they were possessed by Xana!

"Um, hello, Earth to Jess?"

"Huh? What's up Jer?"

"I said we should go check if Xana's behind this."

"Oh, yeah, let's go."

* * *

We went to Sissi's room, Ulrich kept watch and the rest of us looked at the "crime scene".

"Looks like a simple short circuit, to many things plugged in at the same time." Jer explained in his know-it-all-y voice.

"Yeah, Hair dryer, curler, electric exfoliater, straightener, electric razor, and a lit up makeup mirror, what do you expect?" Yumi said

"That girl cares entirely too much about how she looks!" I complained, and it was true, no one needed as much beauty stuff as Sissi had.

"Yeah, if only she used that effort to gain a few brain cells!" Ulrich said.

* * *

"So you're really not going to the dance, Jess?" Odd asked as we walked through the courtyard.

"I didn't say that. I said that I wasn't taking a date to the dance. I was planning on going with you and the others as a group." I explained

"Oh..."

We came across Milly and Tamiya, Tamiya was looking at some photos while Milly was crying.

"Hey, you okay Milly?" I asked, kneeling down next to them.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Somone stole Milly's teddy bear." Tamiya explained.

"And I'm sure it was one of the older kids!" Milly sobbed. Close Milly, but I don't know if Xana counts as an older kid...

Tamiya looked closely at the pic "Your right, Milly! Look, this is a picture of Sissi's room-"

"And there's my teddy bear!" Milly finished pointing to under her pillow.

"Who would've believed it, soon she'll be playing with dolls!" Odd exclaimed. I just love Sissi insults!

"Come on, we have to find it!" Milly said.

"Yeah but we're already in trouble, if Jim caught us..."

"Say no more, we got this! Come on Odd."

We walked to the dorms, went upstairs to the girls floor and into Sissi's dorm. It was an absolute wreck, just like the picture.

"Well, I don't see anything different than before..." Odd said

"Well, I need to get ready for the dance. You can do what you want but I'm going back to my dorm. Oh but first I'm reaaally thirsty, let's go get a drink."

* * *

So we walked down to the vending machines where Heddi (I think that's her name) was talking to a big group of kids who looked really interested. I tapped the shoulder of one of the kids on the outer rim of the group and asked.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? Jim's in the infimary, he got attacked!" the random kid I didn't know said before quickly turning back to hear what else Hedei had to say.

"We should probably check that out." Odd suggested.

"Gee, ya think?" I asked sarcastically. Sorry but in this series it was just common sense to check out when someone was in the infirmary!

* * *

We walked into the hall just in time to see Mr. Delmas coming out of the infirmiry. He looked over at us.

"Odd, Jessica, are you looking for something?" he asked.

"Well, no..you see we just heard what happened to Jim. Do you know who attacked him?" Odd asked

"No...I think it would be best for our gym teacher to get some rest." He said, crumpling up Jim's drawing of Teddygozilla and throwing it in the trash. I went over to look at it, yup, Jim wasn't the best artist...but when Odd saw it, he was shocked.

* * *

We quickly ran the drawing over to the others at the arches. Well, except Yumi who had gone to her house to get ready for the dance.

"Xana, in a teddy bear?" Ulrich questioned, it did sound weird but Xana's done stranger, or...will do?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Odd said.

"Well Xana's always there when you least expect him." Jer pointed out.

"OK, who goes and who stays?" Odd asked.

"I call going! There's something I just have to know..."

"Really, what?" Ulrich asked. Whoops, I didn't mean to say that last part out loud. I heard that Odd said Impact before Ulrich in the first episode, which would be this one, I HAD to find out!

"Uh...nothin..."

"Well even so you can't go it alone, too dangerous." Jeremie said.

"I'll go with her!" Odd volunteered.

"Sounds good to me. You three go, I'll stay here. Hey, say hi to you-know-who for me Einstein." Jeremie smiled, god he is so in love with Aelita, JxA RULEZ!

* * *

We took the very familiar path through the gym, into the boiler room and then the secret passage into the sewers. We each grabbed our means of transport, Jeremie his scooter, Odd his skateboard, and me my bike.

"I really need to teach you to board!" Odd said.

"Yeah, after the mission, k?" I really did have to learn to board, if I couldn't manage with a simple skateboard how could I ever hope to pilot the Overboard?

I hopped on my bike and rode threw the sewers until we came to the ladder. Then I jumped off, set it against the wall, and went up to the bridge. We swung down the cables like pros and landed next to the elevator, Jer pressed the down button and down we went. After dropping Jeremie off in the lab Odd and I went to the Scanner room and waited for Jer to give the okay.

_"OK, get into the Scanners guys, I'm sending you in."_

I got into the middle Scanner, Odd got into the one to my left.

_ "Transfer Odd, transfer Jessica. Scanner Odd, scanner Jessica. Virtualization!"_

The Scanners fan activated as I we were sent hurtling into my most favoritest of worlds. We landed in the desert.

* * *

"Hey, what happened here?" I asked

"What are you talking about? It looks perfectly normal. Normal for Lyoko at least." Odd answered.

"What do you mean 'perfectly normal'? The graphics are so much...worse than before, the lights are less bright. The avatar design of us is...well...ugh. The eyes are way to small and the movements are so...awkward."

_"Yes, about that. Remember how the electricity monster got into the Holomap projector? Well it messed up the graphics and I don't know how to fix it yet, and besides I have more important uses of time than making graphics better. As long as you can still fight I'm not going to worry about it right now."_

"Oh, okay. Say, where's Aelita?" I asked.

"Over there." Odd pointed to the rim of a crater where our 'AI' friend was waving to us.

_"It's bad Jeremie. The bears grown to huge sizes and it's gotten out of school!" _This was Ulrich on the phone with Jer which apparently we could hear because Aelita answered.

"If it's under Xana's control there's no telling how far it will go. It will go after anyone, especially his mortal enemies, like you."

_"Oh, Yumi!" _and he hung up to go and save his Juliette.

"See this?" Aelita said, gesturing to this spirally crater with no bottom. "The activated Tower can't be very far."

"From what do you make that assumption? I don't see anything down there?" I pointed out, it wasn't like there were pulsations down there or anything, why did she think it was close?

"Hm, maybe the next plateau over?" she suggested.

"Maybe...Oh wait, here comes the welcoming comitty!" Odd exclaimed. Five Kankrelats ran toward us kicking up dust.

_"Take good care of Aelita you two!"_

I took out my rifle and started shooting, but my aim still wasn't that good, fortunately the same went for the monsters!

_"Guys, what's going on?"_

"What do you think Jer, we're fighting monsters!" I said, finally hitting one while dodging the barrage of lasers. Meanwhile Aelita went into the crater and Odd took a hit to the chest which suprisingly only cost him 10 Life Points. I took cover behind a rock and shot at them, but even so I took a hit or two. I then tumbled over to where Odd and Aelita were, there were less lasers coming through here.

"I'm afraid we don't have a choice, we have to go down the crater." Aelita said. I looked over at Odd, he was just staring with a far off look, unmoving, I recognized this, it was Future Flash. But then the Kankrelats came after us and we had to run down into the crater.

* * *

_"Be careful Odd, you only have 50 lifepoints, Jess, 70."_

"Haha, 50 life points is like infinity for Odd!" I screamed as I shish kebabed two Kankrelats.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd killed one of them but only managed to graze the other, knocking it into Aelita and sending her falling off the edge. Thank goodness Odd jumped after her and used his kitty claws to stop them from falling.

"Can't leave you alone for a second, can we?" Odd asked

"Haha, oh, look, a secret passage!" Aelita exclaimed pointing to a tunnel I couldn't see.

"Hey Jess, we found a way to the Tower!" Odd shouted up to me.

"Cool! How am I gonna get down there?" I shouted back.

"Um..I'll come get you!" Odd let Aelita into the tunnel and then came back for me.

* * *

_"Jess, Odd, hurry up! Teddy's grtting real angry!"_

"His name is Teddygozilla!" I shouted.

"What?"

"Because it's a teddy bear, and big like godzilla."

"Then wouldn't it be Teddy**god**zilla?"

"Uh...Teddygozilla sounds better-"

_"Will you two stop, there's no time to be naming the enemy!"_

"But Jer, naming them is half the fun!" I exclaimed.

_"JESS!"_

"OK, ok, geez..."

* * *

"The Tower can't be too far away! Now let's see..." We walked through the tunnel. But then a Megatank started rolling after us.

"Houston, we have a problem!" Odd said as we ran full force away from the rolling ball of death. We managed to keep from being bulldozed until we came to a more open area where we jumped out of it's way. The Megatank crashed right into, you guessed it, the activated Tower!

"Jeremie, we found the Tower!" I shouted to the virtual sky.

_"Great! All you have to do now is deactivate it!"_

"Yep. Just give me a minute to say hello to a buddie of mine." Odd said, facing off with the Megatank.

_"Cut the courtesy, Odd, you only have 50 life points left, you can't let it hit you!"_

"Don't worry, I'll help! Aelita...lay low and wait for the signal, k?"

It's mock eyes appeared as Odd aimed his paw, waiting for it's protective shell to open so he could fire while I prepared defensively for my rifle to block it's laser.

It opened and fired, we both quickly scrambled out of it's way. Odd readied his laser arrow again but was stopped by yet another blast from the monster.

_"Come on, you have to hit the target!" _Jeremie pleaded from the lab.

The Megatank charged it's laser once more, orienting on my this time. It barely missed and knocked me to the ground but while it was chasing me Odd jumped onto it, made it roll, and shot at the target.

"IMPACT!" He shouted. YES YES! IT WAS TRUE! Too bad I wasn't in the mood to appreciate it, collapsed on the ground and all. Of course it exploded eliminating our last obstacle.

_"Come on Aelita, it's up to you."_

Aelita slowly melted into the Tower wall. A minute or two later the white void engulfed up.

_"Retun to the past now!"

* * *

_

We were back in the gym, Milly walked up to Ulrich and asked

"U-u-ulrich, would you be my date tonight?"

Ulrich walked over to her. "Sure Milly, I'd be glad to, see you tonight."

"R-r-really?" Milly asked in disbelief

"Yeah, you're not to mad, are you Yumi?"

"No, my secret admierer will take me to the dance, right Odd?"

"WHAT?" Sissi asked, furious "Ulrich, you're going to go to the dance with that little BABY!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, when you gain a few more neurons, I might go out with you to." Ulrich told her.

"You're getting this on camera, Tamiya, right?" Milly asked

"Yup, sure am, this is a scoop!"

"A super scoop!" we all had a good laugh.

* * *

**I apologize for my sucky fight scenes, I can't write them.**

**Oh and yes, Cupcake sent in a skit that said Odd said Impact first and there was a big fight about it, so I just had to find out for myself!**

**I'm sorry for anything I may have done or said to you internet peoples in the past year. Now REVIEW!  
**


	4. Seeing is Believing

**Hey, I'll be working on stuff all weekend. I couldn't get Taelia to hack into MoonScoop so I don't own Code Lyoko...not yet. Wow I started this a while ago!**

* * *

In Science today a nuclear technician (or something like that) was going over the parts of a power plant, but to be honest, I think Einstein was the only one listening. Odd was sketching Kiwi, Ulrich was looking at the birds outside, and I was fantasizing about my favorite Code Lyoko episodes and planning where I would have to be when to get in on the action. **(it's actually what I've been doing right after the standardized testing when you can't do anything)**

The guy finished his speech and asked if there were any questions. Cue Jer asking about materialization. He raised his hand with one finger, which I'd actually taken to doing also.

"Uh, sir?" he asked

"Yes, go on Jeremie." Mrs. Hertz said.

"Is there an atomic process that exists for fusing virtual particles and materializing them in the real world?" the three of us looked up, nice question! The scientist guy paced a little before answering.

"That is in the realm of Science Fiction, sorry." he frowned at Jer but then the teacher came to the rescue...sorta.

"Jeremie is a good student, but he's a bit of a dreamer..." the entire class was laughing at him, especially Herb. But then then the projector went out, hey there Xana, how's it goin'? Though it really did seem unlikely when you think about it...

"Oh, what's this?" Mrs. Hertz asked trying to turn the projector back on, but she couldn't.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing serious, just a short circuit."

We all exchanged a look, we knew what Jer was thinking but Odd just shrugged.

* * *

"And I'm saying that maybe Xana is behind this."

"Jeremie, it was just a short circuit." Odd said as we walked out of the Science building, Yumi was waiting for us. As you can probably tell Jer was being paranoidally accurate about the nature of that short circuit.

"I happen to think Jeremie is right. This is Xana's doing." I said.

"What is that, a psychic prediction?" Ulrich asked sarcastically.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. Then Mr. Delmas came up behind us.

"Odd I've decided to let you create that band, the uh...Fox Trot Fanatics?"

"YEAH!" Odd and I jumped in the air and high-fived each other, we were soooo exited about this band!

"It's actually the Pop Rock Progressives sir." Yumi corrected.

"Yes, well you can have it but it must be open to anyone who wants to join. Is that clear?"

"No problemo sir!" Odd said and Mr. Delmas left.

"Yeah! I'm the king of rock 'n' roll!" he got on his knees and slid across the ground.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that, Odd. Come on, if we hurry we can make fliers before lunch. Jer, wanna help?"

"Nah, I'm not much into rock, plus I'd like to check out that power outage."

"Fine then, be like that!" I joked as he walked away.

* * *

As I walked to the lunch table Ulrich shoved his tray away in disgust.

"What, the brussel sprouts?"

"Yup."

"Say, where's Odd?"

"Right over there." Yumi said pointing over to Odd and Jim.

"Odd what're you doing?"

"Handing out fliers for our band, sir." Jim snatched one out of his hands. "Hey, we need a drummer!" He said, passing it out to anyone who would take one.

"That reminds me Yumi, we're agreed that I'm the lead singer, right?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Fine, I'll play base guitar."

"YAY!" I bounced up and down with excitement.

* * *

Later we were at the famous screwed up vending machine. Odd was choosing something something to drink but then Ulrich chose for him.

"Hey! You pressed soup!"

"Oh, come on, it's not _that_ bad."

And on top of that the machine only gave him a drop or two!

"Oh, stupid machine's busted again!" he exclaimed, dumping the barely full cup.

"Maybe it's another power failure." Jeremie said

"You worried?" Yumi asked

"Yeah, I'll keep checking up on things."

"Okay Jer, we'll be holding auditions in the gym if ya need us."

* * *

So we're sitting listening to this kid play the drums, and it sounds all cool but not exactly rock.

"Ya got a lot of style, that's heavy metal, right?"

"Yeah! You guys like it?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry but we're looking for more rock than metal." Yumi said.

"NEXT!"

And Naomi came in, and Odd stared all goo gooey at her.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Naomi, I didn't know you played the drums!"

"Well yeah, a little. I've always dreamed of being in a band."

She was turning up the charm, trying to get the guys to let her in.

"Well, go on." Ulrich said

She played. Now I'm not an expert with drums but...how can I put this nicely? She royally sucked! Like really, really bad! And yet Odd stood up and clapped, the lovesick kitty boy.

"Great job, Naomi! Fantastic! Well, come on guys, it's not like we're gonna find anyone better."

We glared at him.

"Yes we will, Odd!" I said.

* * *

We still had to sit there, auditions were open for another two hours but no one else seemed to be coming. Until Jer burst in the door.

"This is Xana's doing! I'm sure of it!"

"I knew it!" I yelled.

"Yeah, go on." Yumi said, ignoring me.

"Power's out all over school and the pylon is way over the voltage limit, it could explode!"

"But why would Xana do that?" Ulrich asked.

"Cause a big boom would kill us. Duh!" Sorry, but it was kinda of obvious. Then the door opened.

"Surprise." It was Sissi, ugh, I hate that girl! She came and sat down, her two goonies at her side.

"So I know I'm not very welcome but daddy did say everyone's allowed to audition. Oh don't worry, I don't want to be in your stupid band, but Nicholas here just loves the drums."

"A drummer, what does he play, his mom's pots and pans?" Odd insulted him sorta. Not that great an insult in my opinion but all right.

"K guys, I'm off, keep ya posted!" and with that Jer was off.

Nicholas played, so much better than Naomi! Sissi and Herb (or is it Herve?) applauded.

"Looks like you found yourselves a drummer."

"Nicholas? A drummer in our band? I don't care how good he is it isn't happening! Sissi just set this up to give up a hard time." Odd ranted.

"Or maybe she was trying to help us out. You've got to admit Nicholas is a really good drummer."

"Yeah, much better than Naomi!" Ulrich added.

"She's just a beginner, she needs more time!"

"Yeah, Odd, about two years and she'll be good!" I joked.

"Well if you take Nicholas then you'd better find another guitar player!" Odd yelled.

"And if we don't take Nicholas you can find another base!" Yumi replied.

"I'll stay singer! Gee, if Sissi was trying to cause trouble she did a great job!" I piped up.

"Agreed."

Then we heard trumpet or trombone or something like that music coming from Jim.

"You guys need a sliding trombone by any chance?" he asked, then played his audition anyway.

"So, what do ya think?"

Odd was the first to speak up.

"Well, ya see Jim, this is a rock band not a military brass band-" Yumi's phone ringing cut his sentence short.

"Uh...be right there." she hung up. "We're gonna have to audition you some other time." and we got out of there.

* * *

We ran out into the forest and got to the manhole. We climbed down into the sewers and I picked up the skateboard I bought a few days ago.

"You sure you wanna go with the board? Your bike's still here." Ulrich asked.

"Nah, I think I can manage." Let it never be said that Odd is bad at teaching someone to board! We went through the sewers and on to the factory where we met Jer in the lab.

"Finally!" he said, revealed. "okay here's what Xana's up to, he's storing voltage in that pylon." he gestured to the window on the computer that showed how full the pylon was. "When it reaches 100 he'll unleash it all!"

"Unleash it where?" Odd asked.

"The nuclear power plant."

"Creating a short circuit and-"

"Kablamo!" I finished.

"The pylon can take one million volts, when it gets that much he'll use it to blow up the power plant."

"Nuclear sabotage, that's a bit over our heads don't ya think?" Yumi asked.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"Well think about it, if we fail on Lyoko not only do we die but we take out half the town with us, I think we should tell the authorities."

"Except we won't fail." I muttered.

"Yeah Jessica, and what if we do? This effects your life as well!"

"Yumi this is crazy. If we tell the authorities we'll be questioned, we'd have to tell them everything! And if they discover Xana, they'll pull all the plugs!" Jer exclaimed.

"We'll lose Aelita!" I added. Not to mention the men in black would find us and make all sorts of trouble.

"I know that! But we're talking about a nuclear disaster here!"

They just stared each other down, both too suborn to do anything.

"Okay, let's vote, who's for raising the alarm?"

"For." Yumi said.

"Against." Jer said.

"Against" Odd said.

"For." Ulrich said.

They all looked at me, two for, two against, I was the tie breaker.

"I'm not voting. Aelita should decide, it's her life were talking about after all."

"Thank you Jessica. I'm voting for." Aelita said "I don't want thousands of people to die just to save me."

"Thank you Aelita, Jess." Yumi said, heading out

Ulrich, Odd, and I went down to the Scanner room and stepped in. The doors closed.

_"Transfer Odd, transfer Jess, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd, scanner Jess, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

* * *

_

We landed in the Desert Sector.

"We gonna make it?" Odd asked

"Let's hope so." He replied.

_"K, I got it. I've picked up the Activated Tower. It's near an oasis."_

We ran the short distance to Aelita.

"I know where it is. That way on the other plateau." she said, pointing the way. We ran over to the oasis but the Tower was nowhere to be found.

"Where is it?" Odd asked.

"You can't see it, but it's there, I can feel it."

_"Come on you can do it, you guys can't be to far. You have to find it fast the pylon is gonna overload soon!"_

Okay Jess, let Odd find it, or do it yourself? Let Odd find it...yeah, I can take glory some other time, it's not like we're gonna get hurt, better let him find the Tower.

* * *

We were bored, really bored. Ulrich slashed at the ground with his katana, Aelita looked around, Odd tossed a rock and I danced around singing "Show off" except I only knew about half the lyrics so I skipped a bunch of parts of it. Odd finally threw the rock into the fake lake, he put his hand in, no water.

"I found it." We all stopped what we were doing. "We've been tricked, there's no water down there, just a surface layer. I'll take a closer look." He jumped in...through. Then we went after him, falling and landing on a platform below. And there in the distance was none other than the Tower! We ran to it but just as we got there a Krabbe shot!

_"Careful Odd."_

"I really hate those Krabbes!" He shouted, rubbing his damaged leg.

Did I say there was one Krabbe? Well I meant three! Ulrich drew his sword and I slung my rifle from behind my back taking a fighting stance.

"Aelita take cover!" I warned her. Aelita ran but the Krabbe was on her trail, so Odd jumped in the way, and got hit, and devirtualized, after two hits!

Ulrich took on one Krabbe while I took another. At first I shot at it but then I got a better idea. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Krabbe, a turquoise aura appeared around both me and the monster. I opened my eyes but now I could see from two points of view, mine and the Krabbe's. Persuasion, it worked! I had my Krabbe shoot and destroy the other one, then stand still while Ulrich stabbed it.

"That's a pretty cool power!"

"Thanks!"

_"Yeah, thanks for saving Aelita! But the pylon is up to 98%. Soon Xana will be able to attack the power plant! Hurry up!"_

"Okay Einstein! We just finished up here! Aelita, you take care of the rest."

Aelita went into the Tower, we were safe! A minute later the RTTP started up and...

* * *

We were at band practice. Nicholas was drummer.

"And a one, and two, and go!"

We played the original song "Mystery Girl" I sang amazingly as usual!

"You were right, he's doing great!" Odd told Yumi.

"What you mean Jim?"

Jer clapped. "Great guys, your energy is super nuclear! You're gonna make this town explode!"

And Jim played us out with his trombone on yet another episode of this growing series.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! I'm gonna be buggin you with this every chap but I'm starting now.**

**I have two things I want you to vote on**

**1. Episode 10 is "The Girl of the Dreams" which has Taelia. So, do you guys want it to be MoonScoop's Taelia (aka absolutely no history, just some random orphan) or my OC Taelia Hopper?**

**2. "Swarming Attack" Okay, so I am absolutely terrified of bees so I'm debating whether I should have that one, replace it with an episode of my own creation or have both. What do you people think?**

**Oh, and review, always review. ^_^  
**


	5. Holiday in the Fog

**So this is being updated, hooray! I don't own what I don't own. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat outside Mr. Delmas's office with the others, we were waiting for Jeremie to come out. That's right, _Jeremie _was in trouble with the principal! Haha, kidding, he had been trying to get in trouble in order to stay at school during vacation and work on materialization so last night Ulrich spray painted a picture of Jim with bunny ears and made it look like Jer did it. (bunny ears idea courtesy of your's truly) I'd heard it was a good piece of art...jealousy.

Just then Jeremie came out of the office while Delmas scolded him on his behavior.

"What'd he do?" we all collectively asked, he tried to look upset.

"Aw, said I had to stay the entire vacation."

"Nice goin' Jer, couldn't have done it better myself! Seriously, I can't draw..."

"Yeah, when it comes to punishments, you're the champ!" Ulrich said.

"Xana isn't getting a vacation this time!" Jer said. We walked over to where the parents were picking kids up for vacation.

* * *

"You get to go and see your parents in Italy, Yumi has her vacation in the mountains, Jess what are you doing?"

"Staying here, do you know how much a round trip from here to the states costs?"

"Well you get some serious down time, and what do I have? Math tutoring!"

"Oh stop your griping will you Ulrich? It could've been a LOT worse!"

"I don't see how."

"Well, let's see, the school could burn down with you in it, a picture of you and Yumi in a VERY awkward position could leak out to Milly and Tamiya, being locked in the bathroom all night, having a cannibal tutor. Just to name a few."

They all paused, staring at me.

"Well anyway, are you sure you'll be okay without us, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm staying with him!"

"Let me rephrase, are you sure you'll be all right alone with Jessica?" We all had a good laugh, that is until Sissi ruined it.

"Oh, they won't be alone, I'm staying at school two and I'll be Jeremie's guardian angle."

"Wow, you're lucky Jeremie, Sissi, all vacation." Odd said.

"Young man, get to work on this wall NNNNNOOOOOWWWWW!" and he made the funniest face ever! I couldn't help but laughing.

"Oh, maybe you'd like to help him, Meyers!"

"No thank you, Jim. I think I'll jut work on some stories, Jer can I borrow your laptop for writing?"

"Yeah sure."

"Sissi, you go study, your father asked that I closely monitor your studies and that's what I plan to do! Now, come on, let's get this cleaned."

"Ya know, tutoring doesn't seem all that bad now." Ulrich said.

* * *

Jer was hard at work scrubbing and Jim was yelling at him, Sissi was doing homework, and I was writing fanfics for the very universe I was currently in...how weird...

"How're you doing on that math problem? Good I hope." Jim said, Sissi looked as lost as, well, someone in a really confusing maze, I guess.

"Maybe I could take a break and help Jeremie, daddy always said exercise is good for the brain."

"Finally someone who isn't lazy." Jim looked straight at me.

"Hey, I get good grades in PE don't I? Let me be lazy during vacation." And I went back to typing up Lyoko 2270, but I had a sort of writers block, very frustrating, and the Halloween special as well, which was late.

"I'll get you a sponge." and he left. Sissi came up to Jeremie.

"Ya know it's a real shame to have to clean this all up, it's a real work of art. Just one question, did you do it by yourself or did your friend Xana help you?" there was a long and uncomfortable silence.

"I heard you talking about Xana with your friends, who is she, your girlfriend?" I laughed at this, sorry, but I couldn't help it, but Sissi seemed to ignore me.

"Maybe I know her, come on, tell me." Jeremie may have had a fake explanation, but I cut him off, mine was better.

"For your information, Sissi, Xana is a character in an exclusively American, discontinued MMO, you wouldn't be interested."

"How do you know?"

"Do you even know what MMO stands for?" Jeremie asked.

"Uh..." was her answer.

"Exactly." he gave Sissi the sponge. "Here, since you wanted to help, it's time I took a break." he sat down in Jim's chair and started imitating him, saying stuff like more elbow grease, blah, blah, blah, yeah, I pretty much tuned them out. Then Jim came, Jeremie, Jeremie, Jeremie, sometimes ya gotta know when to stop.

* * *

It was a quiet night of reading, some friends had sent over the newest Percy Jackson book which I'd just started. Then a beep came from my laptop, I checked and it was that special message program Jer had set up just for our gang, it was Jeremie.

**Einstein: Xana's attacking.**

**Affa: Really? Poison purple smoke?**

**Einstein: Yeah, how'd you know?**

**Affa: I predicted it a few hours ago, but I was sleeping so I though it was a dream. I can tell what's going to happen in the future if you didn't catch on to that already.**

**Einstein: Oh, well I'm stuck in my room, if Jim catches me out again...**

**Affa: We can deactivate the Tower tomorrow, night.**

**Einstein: Night.

* * *

**

The next morning we headed to the factory bright and early, it was bad enough we waited the whole night. Quickly Jeremie did some research on the purple smoke thing Xana was using to try to kill people.

"It's worse than I thought, That stuff is highly toxic and fatal in cases of extended inhalation."

"Then I better get going." I said, heading for the elevator.

"No, you can't go solo. Too dangerous. Okay, I'm running a scan to see where the Tower is." a few minutes later the scan was finished. "Aelita, 37 degrees south in the forest sector."

_"Okay, I'll get as close as I can. But I'm nowhere near it."_

"Since you insist on no solo mission I'll call the others." I texted the pre-made message to Ulrich, SOS Xana Jess. Since he was in tutoring, I didn't want to make a disturbance.

"Jeremie, you call Odd, care to make a wager?"

"What kind?"

"I bet Odd will call you gram when he picks up, 20 bucks or however many euros that is."

"14.5, you're on." he dialed Odd.

_"Oh, it's gram, we were just talking about you."_

"Odd, you just made me lose _another _bet with Jessica. It's me Jeremie."

_"Yes, of course I know it's you, gram. I know you've told me a hundred times you don't like me calling you gram. Yeah, okay, I'm on my way, I'll bring back the dog. Bye, gram."_ and he hung up.

"In you're face! Hahahha! Pay up Einstein!"

"Fine, I was set up, wasn't I, you planned it."

"Nope, I'm just special. By the time you materialize Aelita you'll be broke good buddy. I'll call Yumi."

"Hey Yumi, come to the Factory ASAP."

_"Okay, be right there."_ and she hung up.

* * *

_"I'm coming to the forest now." _Aelita reported.

"Okay I'm sending Jessica in now and the rest should be here soon." he nodded for me to go down to the Scanner room. I got in position.

_"Transfer Jessica, scanner Jessica, virtualization!"_

I found myself in the forest sector with Aelita a few yards away.

_"I should go check on Jim and Sissi, think you two will be okay?"_

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Hi Jessica." Aelita greeted me.

"Hey, we should probably wait for the others, so...how's life...?"

"What do you think? I'm stuck on a virtual world where I do nothing but deactivate Towers and wait for Jeremie to call."

"Okay then..."

* * *

_"I'm -cough- sending the others in."_

"K, Jer, you alright?"

_"I'm fine."_

A few minutes later later Yumi and Odd landed in front of us.

"Hi guys, seen any monsters?"

"Nope, not yet." she answered.

"Guess you didn't look very hard!" Odd pointed as some Kankrelats came speeding toward us.

_"I don't want to rush you but it's getting kind of urgent here. Ulrich's in the smoke and won't answer his phone!"_

"What do you think we're doing, getting a suntan?" Odd said, shooting an arrow. Yumi threw her fan and destroyed one, I shot but missed. A Kankrelat set off rapid fire on Odd, he dodged most of them by doing cartwheels and stuff but one hit him right in the chest. Aelita went over to see if he was okay but a Kankrelat shot, I jumped in front of her and the laser hit me instead.

_"Jess, are you okay?"_

"Nothing's broke."

_"Take good care of Aelita."_

"Will do." We all said.

_"The only way to access the Tower is a tree bridge."_

"And it's behind the monsters?" I guessed.

_"Yeah."_

I might have an idea." Yumi said, and I shot, destroying one of them.

"Yeah, first shot of the day!" I said.

Yumi used Telekinesis to move a large rock in the Kankrelat's line of fire, jumped on top of it, and threw her fan. But it dodged and hit her right shoulder. Odd and I ran with Aelita to the Tower. Yumi got hit again.

_"Two strikes, one more and...she's out, Odd, Jess, take us home. Hurry up!"_

"We're going." We made it across the tree bridge, problem, the tower was on an island.

"Well what do we do now?" Odd asked.

"I think it's time Aelita get a bit creative." I answered.

"Okay, I get it, you take care of the monsters." there was still one Kankrelat left. Odd and I both took aim at it while Aelita made her at&t bars. It shot and hit both of us but it saw it was too late, Aelita went to the Tower and Odd devirtualized.

"It's just you and me little cockroach. Asta lavista, baby." I said in my best Schwarzenegger impression, shooting and killing the thing. A few minutes later the Tower turned from red to blue.

_"Let's hope we're not too late. Return to the past NOW!"

* * *

_

I brought up chat with some friends.

**Affa: Hey guys, doin great! Just Finished Holiday in the Fog, next up, Log Book.**

**SA: You do realize nobody knows what you're talking about.**

**Affa: The one where Sissi steals Ulrich's diary and Xana makes a bus ram into a chemical plant.**

**Sqeeky: Oh, that one! When will you be back at school.**

**Affa: After Echoes unless I have a season 5, which I probably will, I don't know. Cover for me though.**

**Pjs: Will do.**

**Affa: By the way, I'll miss you SA, have fun living in a different state :'(**

**SA: Hey, there's facebook.**

**Affa: Oh yeah, see ya when I see ya, guys, night.**

And with that I turned off the computer and went to sleep.

* * *

**Once again review and vote on the two things**

**1. Should Taelia from the girl of the dreams be my OC version or not.**

**2. should I replace Swarming Attack with an episode of my own or have both or what?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	6. Log Book

**I own what I own, no more! Enjoy Log Book :)**

* * *

"Eight slices of toast, three bananas, 5 cups of hot chocolate, and a breakfast burrito, not too shabby, huh?"

"Yeah, also kinda gross, Odd...Hey Jer, you gonna skip gym class again?"

"Yup, gives me time to work on Aelita's materialization."

"Okay, but one of these days you're gonna get in huge trouble."

"I'll serve detention _after _Aelita is here on Earth and the supercomputer is off."

"You're gonna be waiting a looong time..." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I tried to give an Odd-like smile.

* * *

Later we were standing by the tree, waiting for classes to start.

"Hey Yumi!" Odd called

"Hey guys, where's Ulrich?" I looked over to the cafeteria entrance...

"Uh, there he is...with Sissi..."

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd called, but Sissi pulled Ulrich away and he followed.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" was our overall response

* * *

"In the 17th century all European countries were governed by either a king or a prince..." While the teacher went on about that we stared at the table next to us.

"Am I seeing things? Sissi and Ulrich?"

"I know whatcha mean, Odd, it just ain't right!" I exclaimed.

"But look at how jealous Herb is." Odd laughed a bit until the teacher called him out.

"Odd, are you listening to me?" He just gave a sheepish smile.

* * *

After class Ulrich and Sissi walked out together, except Odd pulled her away.

"Mind explaining?" Jer asked him.

We went to the arches.

"Okay, what's up Ulrich. You and Sissi is just wrong!" I exclaimed

"I'm in a huge jam, for years I've sort have been keeping a diary..."

"A what?" Jeremie asked, not quite hearing him.

"A diary." He said louder this time, "Sissi found it, and now she's blackmailing me."

"What a stupid way to get you to like her. Lemme guess, you write about Lyoko and Xana in that diary?"

"Well yeah, if I don't do what she says she'll tell everyone."

"Don't worry, while you guys are at the pool Yumi and I will look for the diary. We'll find it." Jer promised.

"For the last time no! I did NOT get a nose job!" Sissi yelled, clearly irritated by Odd

"Leave her alone Odd, will ya?" Ulrich put his arm around Sissi and walked away...again, that pairing is just not right. Odd was weirded out too.

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

* * *

"Take a look Odd, not too bad huh. This thing's run by electricity so it's nonpolluting but powerful too." Jim boasted as we boarded the bus to go to the pool.

"Nonpolluting and powerful, I bet his thing goes as slow as a snail." everyone got on the bus, I was the last one on. I got on in time to see the steering wheel spark and a specter fly out of the dashboard...Xana. Quickly I held my head.

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

"What. What is it?" Jim asked

"...Migraine...infirmary...quick..."

"Okay, Odd, take Jessica to the infirmary. You two are excused for class."

"Yeah!" Odd did a fist pump for getting out of class, then helped me off the bus and to the infirmary.

"What seems to be the problem?" Yolanda (or Dorthy I guess, isn't her name Dorthy in the first season? I like Yolanda better though...) asked.

"Bad headache..."

"You need rest. Stay in your room."

"Okay..." We got outside.

"You okay, Jessica?" Odd, asked, seriously concerned.

"Yeah, just fine." I jumped in the air and twirled around. "Now come on let's go help find Ulrich's diary!" and with that I left for the dorms leaving Odd in his little confused world.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I shouted, entering the room I knew they were in.

"Huh...Jessica, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Just wanted to help you guys so I faked a migraine to get out of class. Besides, that bus gave me the creeps."

"It did?" Odd asked, catching up to me. "Do you think something could be 'up'?"

"I don't know...possibly...Anyway, Ulrich's diary, we need to find it."`

"I'll search her room." Yumi suggested

"I'll go to the Factory." Jer said.

"And Odd and I will look all over school for it. We'll stay in contact." We wished each other luck and were off.

Of course I knew exactly where to find Ulrich's diary was. Girls bathroom, top of the water tank or something, but which bathroom and which stall? Unfortunately I didn't remember, oh well, have to check them all. I looked for a while and then Jeremie called.

_"Jessica, I hope you had better luck finding Ulrich's diary than Odd."_

"Sorry Einstein, try Yumi."

_"Okay, bye."_

I decided to meet up with Yumi, she would probably end up near the arches, and so she was.

"Got it." she triumphantly held up a small book that had to be Ulrich's diary.

"Cool, let's go meet up with Jeremie."

" But I have classes." Yumi said

"Okay, Odd, ya coming?" I asked

"Yeah. See ya later, Yumi." We started walking to the factory the long way, seeing as there was no attack. Or there was, my cellphone rang.

"Yes Jeremie, Xana attack right, the bus Ulrich's on?"

_"Yeah, how'd ya know?"_

"Just because. We're on our way."

"Okay, let's hustle!" Odd insisted, as we got to the manhole and took our skateboards through the sewers.

* * *

We got down to the lab.

"Mind telling us what's up, Einstein?"

"Xana's taken control of the bus Ulrich's on, I don't know what he's planning to do though..." I closed my eyes and held my head, making a huge, unnecessary show out of remembering a simple thing.

"I know...That bus is headed toward the chemical plant. Remember we were all supposed to be on that bus as well, Xana wanted to wipe us out!"

"WHAT?"

"You have to get to Lyoko, NOW!" Jeremie said

"Okay, but where's Yumi?"

"She should be here in a couple of minutes, get down to the scanners." we did so and got in position. Then Jer virtualized us into the desert sector.

* * *

"Jessica! Odd!" Aelita called, running over to us.

"Hey, let's go. We don't have much time before the chemical plant goes KABLAMO!"

"By the way, how's Ulrich doing?" Odd asked

_"Okay for now, but you're real close to the Tower, come on."_

We went down a ledge. This was way to easy, there was a monster or something bound to show up...And there it was...the giant sandstorm.

"Tornado, RUN!" Odd screamed.

_"Transfer Yumi, scanner, virtualization!"_ Excellent timing Jeremie, simply _amazing_. Yumi landed right next to us.

"What's going on here?" She asked

"Big sand tornado, I suggest running." I said, sprinting.

"Jeremie, we have a problem, you virtualized me in the middle of a huge sandstorm.

_"Make that two problems, there's a monster behind you!"_

"Where? I can't see a thing!" I yelled, running away all the same. The sandstorm engulfed us and we had to fight against the wind.

_"Be careful on the edge, if Aelita falls into the digital sea she'll be lost forever. Look out behind you. It's a megatank!"_

It charged up and fired missing us by a hair, then retreated until we came to a trench. Then the ground started to crack, only good thing was that the sand cleared, bad thing, we were on an island.

"Xana set a trap!" Odd exclaimed.

"Aelita, do your stuff." I smiled at her as she used creativity to make us a bridge.

_"Nice job Aelita!"_ The megatank shot Yumi who was immediately devirtualized.

"Yumi!" I screamed. Then Aelita walked up to a crack, luckily Odd pulled her back in time.

"Okay let's go to work."

"Thank you Odd." We ran for a bit uninterrupted.

* * *

_"Be careful, there's a fissure."_and just like Jer said a fissure opened between up and the Tower. Plus the Megatank came back!

"We need to jump." I said, the two of us slingshot Aelita across then we jumped, Odd made it just fine...I didn't. I fell into the fissure and down to the digital sea.

"JESSICA!" They screamed. Luckily I was able to use persuasion to shoot myself with Odd's arrows. I fell panting out of a scanner.

"That was a close one..." I went up to the lab.

* * *

"What's going on Jeremie?"

"Aelita got to the Tower. It won't be long now."

_"It's all over for us, it's too late." _Ulrich told us

"Hang in there, she's gonna make it Ulrich, I know it!" I told him. We watched in horror as on the map the bus went for a big vat of chemicals. But then, just as they were about to collide, it stopped. Even though I knew that was coming I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one, but we did it! Ready to go back in time?"

"Yupo!"

"Return to the past NOW!"

* * *

I waited in Ulrich and Odd's room for Ulrich to come back with his diary. He did and held up the diary triumphantly. Jer clapped and Odd jumped up in the air.

"Okay, wait, I don't get something. You said that bus was going over a hundred miles an hour, right?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said

"With the bus that close to the chemical vat thing and with that kind of momentum the bus wouldn't have stopped so suddenly and you would have crashed anyway, regardless of whether the bus was still possessed or not. It just doesn't make any sense." They all stared at me weirdly.

"I mean...Yay, Ulrich got his diary back!" We all cheered to that.

* * *

**Review please and VOTE on my polls that you can see last chapter or the chapter before on the bottom. Though I've decided I'm putting the "Extra episode" In season 2 instead of one. But the other one concerning Taelia, also REVIEW!**

.


	7. Big Bug

**I updated this, I own Jess, nobody else :P ENJOY! First update of 2011 :D**

* * *

"And I say ninjas are better, Odd!"

"No way Jessica, everyone knows pirates are the best!"

"Pirates are the best when you get tired of food!" I shot back

"Oh yeah, well-"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Ulrich screamed. We got quiet, then to make things worse, Sissi started talking to us...

"Hi how are you?" apparently Odd wasn't to mopey to make fun of Sissi.

"Oh look, it's miss conceded in person."

"Ulrich, when are you going to stop being shy and ask me out?" she asked, completely ignoring Odd.

"When you win the Nobel Prize." Ulrich said, knowing very well that would NEVER happen, but Sissi smiled all the same, thinking it was a goal.

"Okay, I'll just win one and then-"

"Let me rephrase, I will NEVER go out with you."

"Yeah, sure, put on a show for your friends, but I see how you look at me when they're not around..." and with that she walked away with her group.

"Ha, I think she's hallucinating!" Ulrich said

"Speaking of Sissi, when's the last time you fed Kiwi?" I asked Odd

"Not in a while, Ulrich, wanna come?" Odd asked

"Yeah, sure, ladies?"

"Nah, I promised to stop by Jeremie's room."

"Yeah, I'm going too." and we left

* * *

When we got in Jer was working on a program or something.

"Hey Jeremie." without looking up he said

"Hi, Yumi, Jessica."

"Watcha working on there, Einstein? And give us the short version, will you?"

"It's a program that rates unnatural disasters on a scale from one to ten, once it's finished I'll put it on every website, or information network if you like. Every time a disaster rates higher than 5, it automatically informs me."

"Cool, then what" Yumi asked, a bit distracted

"It's the surest way to identify a possible Xana attack." Jer explained

"For now."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure there's a better way to identify them, say, an automatic tower scan." He just looked at me funny...

"This is the best way I can come up with so far that's actually plausible." Jer said

"Wow, well that's cool..." Yumi said, distracted, Jer noticed.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's Ulrich, do you guys think that maybe...he likes Sissi?" I burst out laughing.

"Yumi, you have GOT to be kidding me! Ulrich loves YOU. Nobody else."

"Wh-what...?"

"Jessica's right, I never would have believed it but you're really jealous, aren't you?"

"What, you're kidding, how could you think I could be jealous of that dimwit, that is the single most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"But it's true, listen Yumi, you have no reason to be jealous of Sissi, she and Ulrich will NEVER be together, ya hear?" she nodded, calming down and remained quiet while Jer finished up his program.

"One last adjustment, and.." he pressed a button, "..there we go. Now all we have to do is wait." Not two seconds later a window popped up showing the news.

_"A mysterious and powerful virus has taken control of all the countries main computer systems just a few minutes ago. The infrastructures affected are numerous and vital. They include communication, traffic, all subway systems and air traffic control. The most imminent danger however is the probability of a major train crash. For more information, here's John Swamp."_ We exchanged glances but kept quiet.

_"Thank you Elen, the trains are on a collision course and one of them is carrying toxic chemicals that will spread into the atmosphere causing environmental catastrophe."_

_ "John, is there anyway of preventing this disaster?"_

_ "None at all, for the simple reason that both trains are computer operated and impossible to control, it'll take a miracle to stop them. Authorities are considering and evacuation of the immediate area."_ and the news turned skipping a beat Jer said.

"You two go get Ulrich and Odd, I'll contact Aelita."

* * *

"I'll call Ulrich." Yumi dialed his number, got nothing but voice-mail, I called Odd with the same results.

"They turned off their phones off. If I know Odd, he's gotten himself and Ulrich in trouble, let's go and get em." We looked in their dorms, they weren't there, sigh...My phone rang, it was Jeremie.

"Odd and Ulrich wouldn't answer their phones, we're looking for them."

_"Okay, bye."_

"Bye." I turned to Yumi, "Um...wanna check the park?"

"Sure." but there was no need, the guys were sitting right there on a bench.

"Oh, you guys got here too late, ya missed a great show."

"Sissi's got a new boyfriend, though boy isn't exactly the right word, anyway, they're in love."

"Yo, we've been trying to reach you for 15!" I exclaimed

"Thanks a bunch, guys. Xana's launched an attack and you were just sitting there." Yumi added, making them look all guilty

"Okay, I get it, it's urgent."

"HEY! You there!" Jim and Sissi walked toward us with Kiwi...What'd I tell you, Odd, you got yourself in a hell of a mess.

"Oh no no no, as if we didn't have enough problems!" Odd exclaimed, facepalming himself.

"It seems you forgot school rules, Dell-Robbia! Pets are not allowed!"

"Yeah, I know that Jim, but you're not gonna make a big deal out of a little dog, are you?"

"That's for the principle to decide!" Jim said, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him off to Mr. Delmas's office. Then Sissi stood, silently gloating.

"You're even worse than I thought!" Ulrich said, she just winked at him and walked away. "How could she do such a thing?"

"Sissi got her revenge, we need to save the world, come on, let's go." I urged, reluctantly Ulrich followed.

* * *

We walked up to Einstein in the lab.

"Where's Odd?" he asked, preparing the transfers.

"Principal's office, Sissi ratted out Kiwi." Yumi explained

"Okay, get down to the scanner room." Jer said "You're going in."

We got down to the scanner room and went through the virtualization process. I landed in the desert sector with a cool ninja flip, I mean seriously, ninjas are epic!

_"Everyone's there safe and sound I hope."_

"Couldn't be better, and Aelita's here." Ulrich answered.

_"Okay, good, and no monsters in sight."_ Jer informed

"Any news from the pirate loving Kitty boy?" I asked

_"Not yet, I'll call him again."_

We ran for a bit then Aelita stopped us.

"There's the Tower." it was in the midst of some rocks the jetted out.

"That's too easy." Yumi said, looking around for any monsters or sand traps or something like that.

"Yeah, looks like a real Xana trap, Jeremie, is there anything on the screens?" Ulrich asked

_"Nothing, not a single monster."_

"Okay Jeremie. So, Ulrich, Yumi, where are you on the whole, pirates vs. ninjas thing?" I asked

"Are you STILL on that?"

"What are those things?" Aelita asked, oh yeah, she didn't know about pirates or ninjas.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, um, a ninja is what Ulrich is." I tried to explain.

"I'm a SAMURAI! You know that."

"Yeah, well samurai's are kinda like ninjas, don'tcha think?" I reasoned

"No."

_"Guys, focus, you're surrounded by four monsters."_

We got our weapons but couldn't see a monster anywhere.

"I see no-" Ulrich, Yumi, and I each got a hit to the back from a Blok. I jumped out of the way of a laser and shot one of my own, direct hit, KABOOM!

"Yeah, that's how a ninja does-" I was hit in the side

"No, this is how a ninja does it." Yumi said, she threw her fan only for the Blok to move out of the way.

"You were saying?"

* * *

_"Guys, you're losing too many lifepoints, get out of there!"_

"How do you suggest we do that, sprout wings?" Ulrich asked, I couldn't help but look at Aelita before saying

"There are some rocks, we can lose them!" I said, running toward the rocks.

"I'll handle these bloks, you two take Aelita to the Tower." Ulrich said

"But Ulrich-" Yumi pleaded

"Don't argue, just go!" was his final answer. He used triplicate and motioned for us to run. If memory served there was a Megatank waiting for us in the rocks...I'd have to keep an eye out for it. No wait, no time, a Blok caught up to us.

"RUN!" I screamed, getting my rifle while I fled. The Blok shot and if Yumi hadn't pushed her out of the way, it would have hit Aelita. Then Yumi used Telekinesis to lift a rock, the Blok came toward us, I saw an opening, shot, and scored. Though I think Yumi was kinda ticked that I stole her kill..l from her.

"What, I saw an opening." I explained...and fell out of a scanner, 10 seconds later so did Yumi.

"Hmmmm, judging by the pain I'm gonna say...Megatank?"

"Yep." Yumi confirmed. We got back up to the lab.

"Welcome back to our world, girls." Jer greeted.

"Tell Odd to kill that Megatank in the face!" but wait, on the screen it said Aelita was taking on the Megatank, was she CRAZY?

"Aelita, what are you doing?" Jeremie watched in horror as the monster rolled toward her but at the last minute she used creativity to create a trench, and the Megatank fell into the digital sea. Way to go Aelita!

"Hehe, I knew she would do that." Jer sighed

"Sure you did, Einstein." I said, but then got quiet as we watched the trains get closer and closer and hope Aelita would make it, she would, she ALWAYS did. Not that I didn't want her to but it got predictable after a while.

"Jess?" Ulrich asked

"Huh?"

"Aelita deactivated the Tower."

"Oh cool." yeah, I space out a lot, I'll admit-

"Return to the past NOW!"

* * *

Yumi and I walked up to the guys who were on the bench.

"Hope you were smarter this time Odd." Yumi said

"You'll see in the school paper." Odd and Ulrich high fived each other. Then Odd looked at me.

"Pirates..."

"NINJAS!"

"**CHUCK NORRIS!**" Ulrich screamed

"Huh?" We both said.

"Can't you two just stop fighting and agree that Chuck Norris is amazing?"

"...guess so..." we muttered.

"**CHUCK NORRIS RULES!" **Odd and I screamed, shaking hands.

* * *

**I have a treat, I accidentally wrote a scene with me and Odd while Odd was in the principal's office, so here it is :D**

We got to the bridge and swung down the ropes.

"Pirates swing down ropes better!" Odd boasted

No, ninjas, haven't you seen the movies?"

"Will you two give it a rest!" Yumi said, calling up the elevator

"Your gonna drive us insane!"

"Good, I intend to." I said, giving a smile that would normally be on Odd's face. The others facepalmed and got in the elevator.

**Hope ya liked that, and the rest, working on everything but remember, I have a life outside this site, k. Review!**


	8. Cruel Dilemma

**Hey, guess what, I updated. This was supposed to be up yesterday but the stupid blocking off of Log in made it impossible D: Also on top of my standard excuses, plus the extra drama that's suddenly been added to my life (well, for a few months now) If you are one of the people who know what I'm talking about on here, and you know who you are, don't feel bad for me, k, it's fine. Oh, and also my school play Aladdin Jr (I play Iago, the parrot ^-^ -loves being a parrot-) that takes up a chunk of time too, also srry to my roleplayers that I haven't been there in a while. I don't own Code Lyoko or anything to do with it cept Jess and any other stuff I happen to make up. Enjoy my pretties :)**

* * *

"Why are we going to the track?" I asked, following Ulrich boredly.

"Dunno, Jim said Delmas had an announcement or something." Ulrich answered as we stood next to the others.

"This stadium is being built with cooperation of the education board..." and that's where Mr. Delmas lost me, what was the next attack again? I looked around and saw bulldozers that were parked on the field that were gonna build the stadium. Oh yeah, that one, I always forget that one.

"Wow can he talk, do we really have to listen?" Odd asked.

"Just tune it out." I advised "Anyway you could have stayed with Jeremie."

"What's Einstein up to, anyway?" Yumi asked

"Glued to his computer as usual having a big cyber conversation with his darling Aelita." Odd replied.

"Yeah, well I'm bored, gonna go get something to eat." I said, leaving in the middle of Mr Delams's speech, Odd went off too, I assume to Jer's room. I got to the vending machines and couldn't recognize ANY of the candy, all the labels were in in french, (I'm picking it up but we mostly speak English around Kadic, I set it up that way for my convenience) but I didn't want to use my writing abilities too much, people, or worse, Xana, could get suspicious. I just picked some chocolate thing, it was pretty good. I was munching on the candy when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, this is Odd, get over to Einstein's room right away."_

"Kk, bye." I hung up and left for Jer's room, munching on my candy some more.

* * *

After Jer explained the situation, that candy had done a better programing job than himself, he said we should materialize Aelita right now. Yumi shook her head.

"So let me get this straight, candy did a better programing job than you, Jer?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess so..." He replied

"I don't think now is the time to get Aelita." Yumi said, looking at Jer, it took him a second to react.

"It's now or never, we may not get a second chance!" Jer exclaimed

"You can't just materialize her like that, Jer, she has no life here, no papers, id, nothing." I said, making Yumi's point.

"Imagine it, Hi I'm Aelita, I just got here from a virtual world, I was a computer program but now I'm a real live girl!" Odd mimicked Pinocchio. "She'll go to the nut house for sure!"

_"I can wait another day or two, Jeremie." _Aelita said from her screen.

Jer sighed, "Well what do we do now?"

"I can let her live at my house, my folks won't mind." Yumi offered

"And you can fake an identity for her, birth certificate, passport, health record, everything she need" Ulrich said

"Then enroll her in the Academy, oh, and try to get her in our classes, that would be cool!" Odd said. Jer looked at his computer screen for a moment before turning to us and nodding.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow."

* * *

That night I just couldn't fall asleep, so I got on facebook and opened code lyoko fan group chat, I got internet from my world and Code Lyoko world, neat, huh?

_Jess: -yawn- ...hey guys, can't sleep, sup _

_Cassy: Nothing much _

_Joshua: Quite a big game huntress you are Jessica_

_Jess: huh?_

_Joshua: I was looking at the lyoko form Sabrina drew, you look like a big game huntress._

_Jess: I LIKE IT! -hugs joshua- Anyway how are you guys?_

_Hannah: LAZERS _

_Jess:...ok_

_WHERE?_

_Steven: novel _

_Cassy: I'm good. _

_Jess: good and good :)_

_Steven: :)_

_Hannah: good_

_Jess: hehehe _

_3:)_

_NOMS EVERYTHING_

_Cassy:**Stops her from doing so** _

_Jess:...But stuff is fun to nom :(_

My cell buzzed, I picked it up and it was a text from Jer, seemed Xana was attacking. Well at least I wasn't woken up. Before leaving I typed a quick good night to my facebook buddies.

_Jess:...gnight guys._

I went out to the track field to meet them.

"Hey Jess." Odd greeted, he, Ulrich, and Jer were in their day clothes, I was the only one in pajamas...oh well...then I heard the bulldozers.

"Oh looky, ghost bulldozers!" I exclaimed, pointing them out.

"Um...pretty sure that's the Xana attack, not ghosts..." Jeremie said.

"...I knew that..." I muttered.

"Well Einstein, you go over to the lab and call Yumi, we'll deal with the bulldozers." Odd said, spelling out the game plan.

"Ummm, can't we just call her on our cells?" I asked...they were silent, then just ignored me.

"Well, good luck." Jer said before breaking off from us and going to the factory. Ulrich and Odd got in the mechanical beasts to try to stop them. I, knowing that way was impossible, tried to find a big rock or something to smash them with, couldn't find anything handy though. After a sec Odd got out of his bulldozer.

"Xana's possessed the thing, the controls are unresponsive!" Odd said

"This one too." Ulrich exclaimed.

"Odd and I will go to Lyoko, you try to stop these things!" I hollered over the roar of the engines. "Be careful, Ulrich!" I added, he gave us thumbs up and we were off to the factory.

* * *

"There you are." Jeremie addressed the Odd and I as we entered the lab. "Aelita, Odd and Jessica are coming soon." he told Aelita, then he turned to all of us and added. "Let's hope Ulrich and Yumi are on their way."

"Ulrich's in da bulldozers." I said

"He's trying to find out what Xana's up to." Odd added. Jer dialed Ulrich's number.

"Ulrich-" Jer started

_"Jeremie, this is bad, I'm on the river. I think Xana's trying to destroy the factory!" _Ulrich replied, slightly panicked.

"Oh no, he wants to tear down our equipment! Without it no contact with Aelita and no trips to Lyoko, Xana will win!" Jer worried

_"Okay, I'll try to stop the bulldozers, meanwhile you go deactivate the tower." Ulrich said before hanging up_

"You guys ready?" Jeremie asked.

"Yep, let's do this!" I semi-screamed, running for the elevator.

* * *

Jer virtualized us into the forest sector. Odd immediately aimed his fist in a wide arch just in case monsters were around, but I relaxed, none were there for now. Aelita came out from behind a tree.

"Oh, hello guys. Odd, you're looking stressed." she said.

"I'm fine, it's just I never know what I'm gonna find when I come here." he replied.

"Actually ya do, that's the problem." I added. "You know there's going to be monsters and all kinds of tricks."

"Come on, the tower is this way, follow me."

"Mmk." was both our reactions. We walked...wait, walking, shouldn't we be at least jogging? It wasn't like we were gonna get tired anytime soon...We got to a crossways, Aelita pointed the way, which incidentally was the same way Kankrelats were coming toward us.

"Oh great, a welcoming committee or Roachsters." Odd said

"Wait wait wait. HOLD IT!" I exclaimed. "We are NOT calling them Roachsters!"

"Then what did you have in mind, Jessi?" Aelita asked. I pretended to think for a second before coming up with the answer.

"Kankrelats, it's a welcoming committee of Kankrelats." I stuck my tongue out at Odd. While we were talking though, I was completely oblvious to the newly named kankrelats surrounding us. Odd and I each took a fighting stance, him on one knee, aiming his fist, I pulling my Laser Rifle up to eye level and also aiming.

"Okay Roachsters, which of you wants to go first?" Odd said

"KANKRELATS!" I screamed, narrowly dodging a laser aimed for my head. Odd rolled out of the way to avoid a laser then jumped up to avoid another but was hit by yet another. There were like 5 of those things. I shot one down but two more shot at me, one hit me in the gut, the other I dodged but it hit Aelita's leg. Odd recovered from being hit and shot a kankrelat dead. The remaining 3 shot at us mercilessly and we did a bunch of awesome flips and jumps to avoid all of them. Except one, which hit Odd, of course.

_"Odd, cool it, your losing lifepoints, you guys have to protect Aelita, remember?"_ Jer said

"You wanna trade places, Einstein?" Odd replied. Jer had no response to that, instead he changed the subject.

_"Odd, you have 6 arrows left!"_

He got closer to the bregade, going from tree to tree, then jumped upside down and said.

"Here comes three more! Laser Arrow!" and he shot three more destroying 1 kankrelat and clearing the path ahead, though as we ran there were still more at our tail.

"Should I look back, Odd?" I asked.

"Sure." he responded. I looked back and there were at least like 5 more kanks, while running I shot one down but that still left about 7.

"Jeremie, getting a little lonely over here." Odd called for allies in his weird way.

_"Okay Odd, Yumi's on her way, as for Ulrich, well, let's just say he's fast asleep."_

"K, thanks Jer." I said, dodging lasers. A few seconds later Einstein's voice came again.

_"Find a way to slow down the monsters, you're way ahead of Yumi."_

"Ok!" Odd replied. "Aelita, you go to the tower, we'll take care of the Kankrelats." With that we both took cover behind a tree while Aelita kept moving.

"Okay, let's see the score, three laser arrows, 7 Kankrelats-"

"Which means I'll have to take down at least four." I interrupted

"But that doesn't mean I can't take out three." Odd said, shooting one smack dab in the eye, then two others withing seconds.

"There's your three Odd, looks like game over." I said, but he wasn't listening, by the looks of it, his programing was frozen or a future flash, I think the later...Anyways he got shot and devirtualized while his guard was down. Future Flash, it was for Yumi falling, right. I looked around for Yumi but instead found that I was surrounded on all sides by Kankrelats...considering the fact that I sucked at fighting at the moment I was pretty much screwed. The Kankrelats charged up their lasers and I winced, anticipating the trip home...but it didn't come, instead I heard them explode one by one. I opened my eyes to see the last one be destroyed by Yumi's fan as she ran up next to me.

"No, too late!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Yumi, he had no arrows left and barely any lifepoints." I said calmly "Thanks for saving me, let's go."

Yumi nodded "We'll back up Aelita, Jer."

_"Um, girls, I don't want to put pressure on you but if the scans are destroyed you two are on a one way trip!" _Jer said.

"Don't worry, Jeremie, we're on it." Yumi responded.

_"It's not the scanners they have to worry about. I just had a vision of someone falling into the digital sea!" Odd said_

_ "Someone..? Who?" Jer inquired_

_ "I...I don't know, all I saw was a silhouette and not a very detailed one, it could be anybody." Odd replied. _There was no sound for a second before Jer said _"Hey guys-"_

"We heard!" Yumi and I responded simultaneously. Okay, a silhouette, so it wasn't necessarily Yumi...probably me, oh joy...we started running toward the tower, why was Aelita unescorted? Guess Xana was less after her at this point...

_"I'm sending you Ulrich." Jer said_

"Wait, Ulrich's in a horrible condition!" Yumi exclaimed, concerned for Ulrich, insert "awww"s from the UxY shippers.

_"He says he's good to go, oh, and Aelita has a Megatank on her hands." Jeremie said, then his voice cut out._ We kept running but then from nowhere a laser came, my head whipped toward it's shooter, it was a Blok off to the side.

"I'll take care of it, you go save Aelita." I said, breaking off from Yumi to go bust some blokheads, she just nodded and kept running. I got my rifle out from behind my back and shot but it the Blok dodged and shot, I put my rifle up to deflect it but the reaction was a bit delayed so I got hit right in the chest and then it hit the rifle with an ice beam, making it inoperable.

"Hehe, you wouldn't happen to have a blow dryer or something?" I said, laughing weakly. The response was the charging up of another laser, I ran down a path that was the same direction Yumi had gone in a minute ago, and I did, in fact, come to the same clearing. I came just in time to see Aelita go into the Tower, I ran up to the ledge Yumi was hanging fromand pulled her back up. What I forgot about though was Ulrich supersprinting to save her...

"Yumi, I'm-" but she was already out, and he was going entirely too fast to stop so short, and so he plummeted to his doom..we tried to catch him, really we did, but he fell too fast.

"ULRICH!" We cried, as he fell in, and was virtualized forever.

* * *

And then Jer launched a return trip and we were all back in the lab...all but one that is. Spirits were at an all time low with Ulrich gone forever..Yumi was practically crying over the loss (insert another awww) and the only thing keeping me from joining her and going to the emo corner and being completely depressed was that I knew what came next...and even knowing he would be fine I was swept away by everyone elses emotion.

"I never thought it would be possible...for one of us..." Jer trailed off.

"It's my fault, he ran faster to save Yumi, if I hadn't he wouldn't have ran too far...he'd still be here." I said

_"There is a solution, and Jeremie knows what it is." _Aelita said.

"Yeah, so do I, that materialization program, it works...but it only works once. Aelita would have to give up her spot." I explained.

"Can...can you bring Ulrich back?" Yumi asked, her eyes shining.

"Yes." Jeremie replied, "But I can materialize one person. One and only one..." Jer said, looking down at his keyboard. Aelita looked toward us and we gave her a slight nod.

_"Then let it be Ulrich, he has a life on Earth already. It's okay, I can wait a little longer." _ Aelita said...Einstien was quiet for a minute before speaking again.

"Alright Aelita." He said as he started typing in the program. "But First I have to track down Ulrich." I put my hand on Yumi's shoulder, reassuring her that everything would turn out fine. After a few minutes his card came up, we rushed downstairs and there, out of the scanners, fell Ulrich, Yumi rushed across the room to catch him.

"Welcome back." Yumi said.

"B-but how did you get me back?" Ulrich asked, weak and tired.

"Einstein used the materialization program on you instead of Aelita." Odd explained. We went back up to the lab and walked in to Jer talking to Aelita.

` _"At least we know the program works. You just have to set it back up again." _Aelita said

"Yeah, nothing to it." Jer replied sarcastically.

_"I have faith in you, Jeremie, one day you'll make it work, I'm sure."_ With that we went back through the sewers to go back to school. Jer slowly scootered through the sewers while we gathered around and Odd took some candy out of his pocket.

"Hey, want some candy?" Odd asked.

"Hey, that's mine." Jeremie responded

"Oh, guess it is, Well then no problem, here ya go." Odd put some candy in front of Jer's face.

"Come on, candy fixes everything." I said

"Yeah, even a broken heart." This was Yumi.

"If you say so..." Jer said, Odd then tossed the candy in the air and Jer caught it in his mouth.

"Nice catch Jer!" I exclaimed, and we walked off all happy like.

* * *

**Yay for candy making things better and yay for random pointless conversation with my Lyoko fangroup buddies cept that it says what type of warrior I am. Big Game Huntress :) I like, do you? Review and make me all smiley, oh, and I'm in a cookie tree at the moment cause life is like a ripe cookie -hands cookies to everyone-**


	9. Image Problem

**This story, it is alive, I am back to being a warrior. I'll be working on the next one too. Meow, I own Jess, am Jess, whatever. I don't own MoonScoop, ENJOY**_  
_

* * *

_"Hey, this is weird, the scan picked up a tower, but only for a couple of seconds. I wanna send in one person with Aelita to check it out."_

"Sorry Jer, can't. I got a bunch of homework and stuff. Ask Yumi or something." I said, hanging up and going back to my homework. It was math, and it was so very very frustrating. I'd have asked Einstein, but...I should've been able to do this on my own. There was a knock at my door.

"It's open." I said without looking up. The door opened. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see purple. "Oh, hi Odd, what's up?"

"Have you seen Jeremie? He was supposed to help me with a math test." Odd said.

"Since when do you care about math?"

"Since Mrs. Meyers threatened to send me to remedial math if I don't show some improvement." I stared at the math equations, at this point they were just symbols to me, foreign, awful symbols that hurt my brain. I punched the wall, hard.

"Whoa, Jess, what's wrong?" Odd asked. I mumbled so that he couldn't hear me. "What?" he asked again, making me look up.

"I'm just...such...an idiot..." I punched the book of math problems.

"Why don't you get some help from Einstein?"

"BECAUSE I SHOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH TO DO IT ON MY OWN!" I slammed my head into the wall. Odd pulled me away for the wall. "Besides..." I continued. "Jeremie is busy with Lyoko, he does enough. I shouldn't bother him with my stupid math problems and just do them on my own and succeed at it but I'm not. So I'm a failure."

"...Something else is wrong here...You don't just flip out over a little math."

"Just...stressed..."

"Wanna talk?"

"No, it'd waste your time."

"No it wouldn't. You're my friend."

"Whatever...just...no..." We were both silent for a second.

"Listen, ask Jeremie for help...it's ok. If he makes you feel stupid for needing help with this stuff I'll punch him for ya!"

"Nah, don't hurt people...By the way, he went with Yumi to check out an activated Tower he thought he saw."

"Thanks...You should stop for the night and relax."

"Heh...relax...what is this strange word you speak of?"

"It's when you lie down on your bed in the dark and not think about things that stress you out, maybe listen to some music or play video games or something." I sighed.

"Ok...I'll see you in the morning..."

The next morning Odd, Ulrich, and I were by the vending machine. Odd got some hot chocolate, then looked back at me.

"Did you ask?" he asked.

"No, I just got up...I will though..."

"Hm, what's going on?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I answered. He looked at us for a second, then shrugged. Odd took a sip of hot chocolate and spit it out.

"Ugh, what's wrong with the hot chocolate today? It tastes like dirty sweat socks and an old pair of sneakers." Odd said.

"Ah the gourmet." Ulrich said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, better food than my old school." I chimed in, but my words were somewhat lost in Sissi yelling over to her Ulrich dear...She was coming this way, too.

"Whaddya know, it's your fanclub." Odd said in that 'oh no, here we go again' voice, as he threw his hot chocolate in the trash. Sissi walked passed Odd and I and flipped her hair flirtingly at Ulrich.

"Oh, I don't believe it, your darling Yumi has deserted you for once." Sissi said.

"Like your brain huh? It deserted you a long time ago!" Odd joked, we laughed. Ulrich's phone rang.

"Yeah Jeremie? What? Ok."

"I recommend the hot chocolate." Odd said, but Sissi had already walked away. Ulrich hung up and turned to us.

"Yumi devitalized for no reason and passed out in a scanner. We need to bring her to the infirmary."

Wait...Yumi...passing out...devirtualizing...disappearing...Image Problem...

"...Oh wait it's that episode..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" Odd asked. I looked wide eyed at them, realizing I'd said that out loud.

"Uh...nothing. Listen, I gotta go. Got some...stuff to do. Don't bring Yumi to the factory, bye!" I ran off. I wasn't about to be attacked by Xana-Yumi. My stomach had other plans however, and dragged me back to the cafeteria when lunch time came around...and who was there...Xana-Yumi. I was already at the normal table when they sat down.

"And you really can't remember anything?" Jeremie asked her. I just kinda glared.

"No, nothing."

"Do you think it could have come from the scanners? A new bug or something?"

"More like a new tactic of Xana's if you ask me." I said, glaring at Yumi, then I stood up. "I'm sorry but I don't want to be here right now. Odd you can eat my food."

"What's up with her..." I could hear Jeremie saying.

"I'll take care of it." Yumi said. I tromped outside, as soon as we were both a good distance she called to me.

"Jessica!" I spun around.

"What?"

"Why did you run off there?"

"Oh, cut the act, Xana."

"How? How can you tell every time!"

"I'm magic." I said sarcastically. "And you can't electrocute me or nothin." She punched me in the head, I fell to the ground. "But you can do that..." I faded out.

_There was darkness and...I don't know...it was dark...It was like I wasn't having a dream at all, but aware of it, somewhat conscious. Then air was gone...life was gone...plunging, rushing...a thud...something...sharp pain...falling..._

I woke up to see the digital sea rushing toward me. With no time to react, my instincts kicked in and I turned intangible. The digital sea slipped right through me, it was beautiful, and a shame it would be at least a year until anyone else actually saw it. I popped my head up out of the water and waited. Now that I thought about it...this was probably how Evil William could just dive into the digital sea. He couldn't turn intangible, but SuperSmoke was just as effective. I could hear a growl...somebody was mad I survived.

"Sorry to disappoint!" I shouted.

_"Jess?" _Jeremie said over the intercom.

"Oh, hi Jeremie! S'bout time you guys got here. By the way get ready to fight."

_"Huh...this is weird...it says on my screen you fell..."_

"In the digital sea? Yup, but I'm intangible, it only affects you if you touch it. Could you get people over here? I can't stay like this forever and I need Yumi's telekinesis to get me outta here up onto dry land."

_"They're on their way."_

A few seconds later Ulrich and Odd appeared in the sky.

"Hey, about time you guys got here!" I said.

"Huh...where...?" They both said.

"Down here boys!" I called. They looked down and jumped back.

"How are you surviving? Doesn't the digital sea delete you or something?" Odd asked.

"Intangibility is a wonderful thing!"

"Hey...where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked, looking around.

_"She isn't with you?" _Jeremie asked.

"She's in a Guardian, Aelita will show you. I believe you're referring to Xana's clone though. She's in the scanner room, about to unplug all the scanners. Also she knocked me out earlier and tried to get rid of me with the digital sea."

"Wha..."

Just then Aelita jumped over a rock and the sound of lasers were heard. Ulrich defeated one by reflecting it's own laser at itself. Odd defeated another with a laser arrow.

"Hurry, we've got to go and free Yumi." Aelita said.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"The real Yumi, the one who's here, on Lyoko." She pointed to the big orange fire bubble that was the Guardian. They all gasped.

"WHAT DID I **JUST **TELL YOU GUYS! I swear, nobody listens to me." I yelled, but everyone had already left. Great, just great. "OK, I'LL JUST...stay here..." Suddenly three Hornets appeared. "Ugh, NOT a good time you guys. I hate Hornets...Alright...time to follow a new master..." I closed my eyes and concentrated on controlling the Hornets, and felt myself get less intangible. Shoot, couldn't do both at once, t'was more important to survive though. So I kept intangible.

Yumi looked over the edge.

"Someone wanted me?" I smiled.

"Yes, get me out of here please!" Yumi used her telekinesis to get me up out of the sea. I turned tangible and shot all the Hornets dead. When I got up onto the platforms I hugged Yumi. "Thanks." I stepped away. "Now you want to get to the real world right?"

"Yeah. I have a score to settle."

"Haha, get her for me too!" I said, then pulled out my laser rifle and shot her, she devirtualized immediately.

"Hey, why'd you do that!" Ulrich yelled.

"Do you know of another way to get her back to Earth with Jeremie not here? Besides, I'm pretty you were gonna do that anyways."

"Let's get to the Tower, quick!" Odd said. We ran over to the Tower, but Kankrelats protected it. Odd got hit by one. Ulrich got in front and protected him.

"How many life points do I have?" Ulrich asked.

"Dunno, but it's gotta be less than 10 by now!" Ulrich replied. Odd did a series of flips to avoid lasers and still got hit.

"I don't even know what I have. I know I got hit at least once." I said.

"Huh, I'm still here?" Odd said.

"Guess you don't have a very good sense of lifepoints, Odd." I said. Then I did a back flip that was unnecessary but fun since I couldn't do that in real life, and stabbed a Kankrelat, destroying it. Ulrich ran and used Triplicate, a Kankrelat shot one of the clones but the other two kept going. One Ulrich destroyed another Kankrelat, whether it was the real one or the clone I didn't know. Then he fused into one.

"Alright, Aelita, head for the Tower!" I said. Aelita ran from her hiding place and into the Tower.

"Now we just have to wait." Odd said. A minute later white light washed over everyone.

We were in Jeremie room, talking to Aelita.

_"This is great. The fact that Xana was able to materialize a clone of Yumi proves one thing. It proves that materialization is actually possible!" _Aelita said.

"That's crazy! Xana's helping us with our research!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I've seen crazier." I said.

"Well, back to work then, Einstein!" Odd said.

"No problem! I'll start programming right now." Jer replied, turning around to type.

"Why bother? Just go to Xana, I bet he could give you some tips." Odd joked.

"I wouldn't trust him, just look at the Yumi he sent us." Ulrich joked. Then Odd looked at me, I sighed.

"Hey Jeremie, before you start programming...Can you help me in math? I...need a tutor..." They all looked at me, I guess it seemed rather sudden to most.

"Uh...hey, sure, of course I can. Tomorrow good for you? During the free hour?"

"Yeah, that works...Thank you..."

* * *

**Hope you liked that...? Review please ^^ my eyes are all swollen o.e  
**

**I was in a play yesterday, It went well -nods- but the makeup remover  
**

**I think it swelled up my eyes  
**


End file.
